Scar and Lust: Together Forever
by DarkMastermind317
Summary: Lust and Scar are both trying to kill Edward Elric. They strike a deal, they'll help each other kill Ed and then go their seperate ways. But will they want to? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Scar and Lust: Together Forever  
**

**Summary: Lust is asked by Dante to kill Edward Elric. The only thing stopping her from accomplishing her task is Scar. Together, Scar and Lust are able to overcome many challenges and prove their love for each other. **

**Disclaimer: You know what, I should just quit doing these all together. There's no point to it. I mean, what are the chances that I own FMA? Because if I did, I wouldn't have to write fanfics. Just read the damn story.**

* * *

Lust walked through the crowded streets of Central. She wore her usual clothes along with a long black coat with a hood pulled over her head. At her side, was Gluttony, the short, fat man who had become attached to her. Like a shadow that wouldn't go away in Lust's mind. 

Lust, on the other hand, was every mans desire. She was perfect. The perfect body, and the perfect face. A face that had once belonged to somebody else. Lust hadn't told anybody but she'd been having flashbacks of her old life.

"About time you got here", a voice said.

Lust looked up to see Envy. If Lust hadn't known better she would've said that it was a woman talking and not a man.

"What do you want Envy?", Lust asked him.

"To pass on a message", the shapeshifter said, "Dante wants you to kill Fullmetal pipsqueak".

There was a hint of anger in his voice. Lust knew that Envy wanted to kill the Elrics himself. Very slowly, and very painfully. So it made since that he'd be mad that she got the job and he didn't.

"But without him we can't get the philosophers stone", Lust said.

"Well that's what Dante wants you to do", Envy said. "Of course, you could always let me do it".

"Shut up crossdresser, I'll do it", Lust said.

Lust walked away from Envy before he could say anything else. Elric would most likely be at military headquarters. But it puzzled Lust why Dante had asked her to kill Elric when she could just have Pride do it. So, Lust and Gluttony went to military headquarters.

Once there, they were stopped by a young soldier.

"Ma'am, you can't go in there", he said to her.

"I'm here to see the Fuhrer", Lust said in a seductive voice.

"Oh, oooh. Go right ahead, and have a great time", the soldier said has Lust and Gluttony walked by him.

"Lust, what are you doing here?", Sloth asked her when she made it to the Fuhrers office.

"I need to know where Edward Elric is", Lust answered.

"Mustang gave him two weeks off. Last I heard he was in Dublith visiting his teacher", Sloth said.

"Thanks", Lust said has she left the building.

Lust and Gluttony next went to the train station and got on the next train to Dublith. The ride was slow and boring. And the fact was made worse when the train had to stop halfway because of 'technical difficulties'. When the train finally made it to Dublith it was two hours late.

"About time", Lust muttered to herself.

Has they walked through the streets Lust caught a glimpse of blonde hair and a red jacket. But it vanished into the crowd. It didn't matter, Lust knew where to find him.

"Gluttony how would you like some meat for lunch?", Lust asked him.

Drool flowed from Gluttony's mouth has the thoughts of eating entered his dull mind. They made their way to the butcher shop where Izumi resided. Lust and Gluttony walked into the shop to be greeted by a big man.

"Welcome", Sig said. He then noticed the tattoo on Lust's chest and raised the butcher knife he had in his hand.

"I won't let you harm them", Sig said.

Lust sighed and turned to Gluttony, "Gluttony could you take care of him for me", she said.

Gluttony charged at Sig with his mouth wide open while Lust walked up the stairs.

"What's going on?", a woman's voice said. Izumi stopped when she saw Lust in the hallway.

"You've lost enough already", Lust said to her, "let me pass and I you won't lose your life".

"I'm not letting you anywhere near those kids", Izumi said.

"Fine then", Lust said extending her nails into claws. "I hope you don't like pain".

Lust charged at Izumi and slashed at her with her claws. Izumi sidestepped to the right and launched a spinning kick at Lust hitting her in the face. Lust responded by stabbing at Izumi. Izumi clapped her hands together and pressed one of them to the wall. Spikes grew out of the wall and impaled Lust.

"You think this will stop me?", Lust said smirking.

Lust slashed at all the spikes and charged at Izumi. At that moment, Ed and Al appeared in the hallway. She didn't want to have to take on all three of them at once, so she decided to just kill Ed and get out. Lust extended her fingernails at Ed and he turned his automail arm into a sword and cut off Lust's claw.

"Did the little girl break a nail?", Ed said sarcastically.

Suddenly a scream was heard from downstairs. _"Sounds like Gluttony had his lunch", _Lust thought to herself.

"It would seem that Gluttony just finished his lunch", Lust said.

Izumi's eyes widened when she realized what she meant.

"Ed, take her, I'm going downstairs", Izumi said running past Lust towards the stairs.

"Fine with me", Lust said has Izumi ran past her. "You're the one I'm here for".

Lust charged at Ed, her fingers extended into claws and slashed at him. If Ed hadn't moved he would be minus a head. Ed stabbed at Lust with his sword and she jumped and landed behind him. Al hit Lust in the back of the head has soon has she landed knocking her off balance. Ed took the opportunity and stabbed Lust through the heart.

"You think that's all it takes to kill me?", Lust said has Ed removed the blade from her chest.

Before Ed could answer Lust lunged at him. Al stepped in her way and punched her in the stomach. Lust ignored the blow and extended her claws at Ed. They all missed except for one which went through his shoulder. He screamed in pain has blood started to pour out of the wound and stain his clothes.

--- --- ---

The scarred man walked through the crowded streets of Dublith. He was here for only one reason: kill the Fullmetal Alchemist. Normally a murderer like him wouldn't be out in the open like this. But the streets were so crowded that nobody would notice him. He made his way to the butcher shop where he had been told the alchemist was staying. What he saw upon entering the shop was very, well, bloody to say the least.

Pieces of meat were strewn all across the floor and there was blood everywhere. _"What the hell happened here?", _Scar thought to himself looking around. And then he heard noises. He walked into another room and saw a big guy who looked like he had had his arm removed. In his remaining hand he held a butcher knife. He was fending off a short, bald, and impossibly fat man with blood, and drool running from his mouth. _"Good God", _Scar thought when he saw it and realized what must've happened.

Scar thought were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. A stern faced woman with long dreadlocks came down the stairs. Has soon has she saw what was going on she clapped her hands together and put them on the floor. A long spike shot out from the floor impaling the fat man. _"An alchemist", _Scar thought to himself. The woman's attention then came to Scar and she immediately recognized him.

"You're here for Ed aren't you?", she said to him.

"I have no desire to kill you woman", Scar said to her, "your husband needs a hospital, help him".

"I won't let you near him", the woman said.

At that exact moment Ed stumbled down the stairs, clutching his injured shoulder.

"Teacher we have to get out of here", he said.

And then he noticed Scar. And their eyes locked.

"You know you're the second person today to barge in here wanting to kill me", Ed said to him.

"And I'll be the last", Scar replied.

"Yes you will. And you won't succeed", Izumi said to him.

Izumi ran at Scar and attacked him. Scar grabbed her wrist and twisted.

"I have no intention of fighting you, I just want _him_", he said motioning to Ed.

With Izumi's free hand she punched Scar in the face catching him off guard. At that moment Lust came flying down the stairs and with a loud thump landed on the bottom of the stairs. Al could be seen at the standing at the top of the stairs. Lust quickly got up and looked up at Al.

"Nice throw", she said sarcastically.

Scar stopped what he was doing. Scar knew that voice. _"It can't be", _he thought to himself. Scar was snapped back to reality when he saw Izumi coming at him. Before he could do anything she hit him with a spinning kick. Scar retaliated by backhanding her across the face. Then he punched her in the stomach before she could do anything. Scar was about to go further but he stopped. Izumi had a look on her face has if she was about to throw up. Blood flew out of her mouth and she fell to her knees.

"Teacher!", Ed yelled running to her side.

"I would be more concerned with my own life if I were you", Scar said to him.

"I see I'm not the only one who wants you dead, Fullmetal", Lust said from behind him.

For the first time, Scar looked at her face. His expression immediately to a mixture of shock and fear. He took a few steps back and almost stumbled.

"No! You can't be her. She's dead", Scar said.

"I don't know who you're talking about", Lust said, "but—".

Before Lust could finish what she was about to say Scar pulled out a locket that had been around his neck and Lust froze. Suddenly she felt weak, and she couldn't move. Her legs collapsed from under her and she fell to the floor. Gluttony, who had by now removed the spike from himself, ran to her side and somehow managed to scoop her into his arms.

--- --- ---

When Lust woke up she was in a room. It was a run down apartment somewhere. Lust looked around the room. The room smelled heavily of cigarette smoke.

"You're awake", a familiar voice said to her. Lust turned to where the voice had come from and saw an old friend.

"Marcus!", Lust exclaimed.

He had changed since she had first met him. He was no longer the young street smart kid she had met two years ago. Now, he was eighteen and living on his own. They had kept in touch over the years and this was the first time she'd seen him in months.

"Heard you had a little accident", he said sitting down in a chair with a cigarette in his hand. "Gluttony brought you here last night", he said, "said you saw a locket and fainted".

"You could say that", Lust said sitting up in the bed.

"So you have to kill Fullmetal? Don't see the sense in that, considering he's the only lead you got to the philosophers stone", he said putting out his cigarette.

Lust stood up and looked around. "Where's Gluttony?", Lust asked.

"Where do you think?", Marcus replied chuckling.

Same old Marcus. Even though he hadn't physically aged, he had mentally. In a way, his time with the homunculus had helped him. Matured him into who he was today. (A/N: If you want to know who Marcus is, read my other story the Eight Homnculus). Lust stood up and walked towards the door.

"Don't I even get a thank you?", Marcus said has she walked out the door.

Lust turned around and gave him a half smile. "Remember Marcus, you still owe me a favor", she said to him.

"If you're looking for Elric he ain't in the city no more", Marcus said to her has she left the room, "if I was him I'd go someplace I'd feel safe".

Lust had learned a long time ago that the place where Marcus felt safe was in Central at the house that had been his fathers. _"He probably went to Rizembol", _Lust thought to herself has she walked through the streets. Her thoughts went back to the scarred man. Dante had once said to her that a homunculus became weakened when it got close to a remnant of its former self. _"Is that what happened to me?", _Lust thought. There had been something about him that was familiar to her, she just didn't know what.

--- --- ---

It couldn't have been her, it just couldn't. She had died years ago of a virus. He had loved her. Him and his brother. His thoughts went to the strange tattoo that had been on her chest. He had seen it somewhere before, he just couldn't remember where. And then it hit him. He'd seen the tattoo on the cover of a book when he'd broken into the State library. He hadn't read the book though, he hadn't had the time. He looked at the picture of the woman he had once loved.

"Selena", he said in a soft voice, "I love you Selena. Wherever you are, I hope you are happy".

**

* * *

Well, here's chapter one. Tell me what you think when you send in your reviews. I don't care if they're good or bad, just send them. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

"Selena, come with me", the young man pleaded. "Matthias you know I want to but I can't. What would your brother think of us?". Matthias took her hands in his, "I don't care what he thinks Selena. I love you". Selena turned away but Matthias persisted. "Please. I can't live without you". Selena turned to face him, "Matthias I love you to. But I can't leave your brother". Matthias brought his face very close to Selena's and kissed her lightly.

"Lust!". She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by Gluttony. "We're at Rizembol".

Lust suddenly became aware of her surroundings. She was on a train and Gluttony was tugging on her dress. She got up from her seat and walked off the train. Rizembol was a very, very small town Lust found out. The houses were small and widely spaced. Lust and Gluttony were the only two to get off at this stop.

"Well a guy has short has the seven dwarfs and a talking suit of armor shouldn't be hard to find here", Lust muttered to herself has they walked down the path.

"What about food?", Gluttony asked her.

"Go on a diet fatass".

Fortunatley, they passed no restaurants. So Lust didn't have to worry about Gluttony darting off towards the nearest meal. Has they walked, Lusts thoughts turned to Scar, and her dreams. The man named Matthias had been him. And Selena looked exactly like her. _"Did I love him in my past life?", _she thought to herself. The only person who would know that, was Scar. And she had no idea how to get in contact with him. _"Wait a minute", _Lust thought to herself. Scar was wanted by the state for murdering State Alchemists. Ed was a State Alchemist. It was logical to assume that if Scar had tried to kill him once, he'd do it again. All she had to do, was stick around without anybody noticing. Little did Lust know, was that somebody else was using that same tactic.

--- --- ---

Scar somehow got to Rizembol by train without anybody recognizing him. Before heading to Rizembol though, Scar had gone to the library in Dublith and looked up everything on alchemy. Though he didn't find what he was looking for. It had taken him a total of two days to look through all the books and another one to get to Rizembol. Luckily for him, Rizembol was an out of the way town that probably had no knowledge of Scar. His thoughts went to the woman he had met in Dublith. _"It couldn't possibly be Selena", _he thought to himself has he walked down the path.

He remembered Selena very well. How could he not, he had lover. He and his brother both. Scar had been very jealous when Selena married his older brother and not him. And then the disease had taken her. All that he had left of her was a picture and a locket with a few strands of her hair in it. Another thing that puzzled him was why had the other woman passed out when she saw the locket. Now, Scar was out to find her. And he figured that the best way to do that, was to follow Edward Elric. She also seemed to have a reason for killing him as well.

Eventually, Scar came to a house with a sign on it that said 'Rockbell Automail'. It was dark so Scar decided to ask for a place to stay. He went up to the house and knocked on the door. A small old woman answered it.

"Yes?", she said.

"I was wondering if you new of any hotels", Scar said to her.

"Sorry. But you're welcome to stay here for the night", the old woman answered.

"Thank you", Scar said stepping inside.

Concealed partly by the darkness of the night and by the bush that they were hiding behind. Lust and Gluttony watched the scarred man enter the house. Lust turned to Gluttony.

"I can take things from here. Go back to Sloth", Lust said to him.

"But Lust—", Gluttony started

"Just go", Lust demanded.

Gluttony waddled off has fast has he could. And when he was out of sight, Lust stood and walked towards the house. She wasn't here to kill Ed anymore. The memories of her past life kept coming and more frequently. She wanted to settle this once and for all. And Scar was the only one who knew who she had been. But before Lust even made it to the door noises could be heard from inside the house.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!", yelled Ed.

When Lust walked into the house nobody was in the living room. That meant that the action was taking place upstairs. Lust walked up the stairs and into the hallway. Scar had his back turned to her and was trying to avoid Ed's lance has well has a wrench that was thrown at him. Scar dodged the wrench and grabbed Ed's automail arm. Red sparks appeared and the arm was blown up from the inside. Ed screamed in pain and clutched the wound. Scar stepped toward Ed who was on his knees in excruciating pain. Al stepped in front of him.

"If you want to kill my brother you'll have to go through me first", he said sternly.

"How touching", Lust said making her presence known.

Scar turned around and noticed that she was there behind him. His eyes widened with surprise.

"You again!", he said.

"Yes, me", Lust replied approaching him.

In the corner of his eye Scar saw Al helping his brother to his feet and carrying him away. Normally he would've chased after them but he couldn't. There was something about this woman that intrigued him. She looked exactly like Selena had. She saw Ed being carried away be Al but didn't care. She wasn't here for them. This man knew something about her past, and she wanted to know what it was. Lust looked at Scar for a moment. He looked exactly like Matthias from her dreams, aside from the scar on his face.

"Why do you look like her?", Scar said breaking the silence.

"Like who?", Lust replied.

"Don't play with me!", Scar said grabbing Lust's shoulders.

Lust pushed him off and slammed him against a wall. She pointed her index finger at him and extended it. Scar moved out of the way and her claw went into the wall instead. Scar grabbed the claw and blew off Lust's arm. Lust felt pain but only for a few seconds and then the arm began to grow back. Scar watched and took a step back.

"What are you?", he asked her.

Suddenly Lust froze. She was having another flashback.

His lips tasted like fire against hers. She wanted to stop but she couldn't find the strength to. When they did pull apart it was just to breathe. And Matthias brought his face in for another kiss but Selena turned away.

"_Matthias we have to stop", she said to him._

"_Selena please", he said to her._

_She turned back around to face him. A look of sadness mixed with longing was on her face. _

"_I want to so much", Selena said putting a hand on his face, "but I love your brother to. And I couldn't bear to hurt him"._

The flashback ended abruptly and Lust became aware of her surroundings. She wasn't in Rizembol anymore. Lust looked around. It appeared to be a tent of some sort.

"Where am I?", she said to herself.

"In an Ishbalan refugee camp", a voice answered.

"Who are you?", Lust asked him.

"My name is Thomas", the speaker said stepping out of the shadows.

Lust stood up and walked towards the tent flap. But before she left she stopped and turned around.

"How did I get here?", she asked Thomas.

--- --- ---

Aside from letting Scar stay here Thomas had also let him use some of his alchemy books. Thomas had practiced alchemy and for this had been exiled. The woman who looked like her had froze suddenly and then passed out. Scar had brought her here. _"She looks just like her but it can't be", _he thought to himself has he picked up another book. After looking through it he threw it back into the growing pile of books. Finally, there was only one book left to look at. It was black and had no title on it. Scar opened it and began to read. This particular book, turned out to be the most helpful one of them all.

After reading it, Scar understood why she, or rather it looked like her. She was something called a homunculus. She had no soul, or feeling. She was merely a shadow of what had been. Scar took out the photo he kept of Selena. She had been the prettiest woman he had ever seen. And it still angered him that she chose his brother instead of him. He wondered if this other her remembered being the woman that he had loved. He stood and walked out of the tent. He walked into Thomas's tent and found that it was gone.

"She left a little while a go", Thomas said to him.

When Scar didn't reply Thomas continued. "I couldn't help but notice that tattoo on her chest".

"I know", Scar said. "Now I know why".

"Why what?"

"Why she looks like my brothers wife".

After leaving Thomas Scar wondered for a bit. It seemed like he had no reason to go on now. When he had first seen the homunculus he had felt love. Something he had not felt in a long time. _"But how can I love something that doesn't love me?", _he thought to himself. He felt like he did when Selena had married his brother. Heartbroken.

"Selena", he said to himself, "I need you".

No one answered. Just the wind.

The next morning Scar was back to searching for Edward Elric. Though he didn't know why. He knew that if he did he was bound to meet her again. _"But you want to", _a voice inside his head told him.

"Am I going insane?", he said to himself.

A memory of Selene came to him suddenly. It was the first time he had ever kissed her…

_Her lips tasted sweet like strawberries. He knew that this was wrong but he couldn't stop himself and he didn't want to. He knew that if his brother found out he would never trust him again. But he didn't care. His lungs demanded air and he broke the kiss. He took a breath of air and went back in for another kiss. But she turned away._

"_Matthias we have to stop", Selena said to me._

"_Selena please", Matthias said to her._

_She turned around and the look on her face was one of longing mixed with sadness._

"_I want to so much", Selena said putting a hand on his face. " But I love your brother and I couldn't bear to hurt him"._

_Matthias took her hand in his and kissed it. "I don't want to hurt him either", Matthias said to her. "But I can't stand to be without you"._

_Selena smiled and her face lit up. "You've been reading some of my romance novels haven't you?", she said._

_Matthias smiled and reached into his pocket. He came out and a locket was in his hand. "I want you to have this", he said to her. _

Lust woke up with a start. She was in a run down apartment somewhere. And then she remembered. After she had left the camp she had found out that Ed had gone to Eastern.

"This is crazy", she said to herself getting out of bed.

It was like she couldn't do anything anymore without having a memory of her. And even more annoying was that Scar was in every one of them. Lust walked through the streets aimlessly. She came to a bar and walked in. She went to the bar and sat down on an empty bar stool.

"Hey pretty lady", some guy said to her. "Wanna ride in my car? I can get you where you need to go".

"Go fuck yourself", Lust said to him.

"Ooh, you gotta dirty mouth for a whore—".

Lust jabbed her elbow into the mans stomach and he fell off of his barstool and to the floor. Lust stood up and kicked him in the stomach.

"You should take advice more often", Lust said to him before walking out of the bar.

She walked into an alleyway and slumped against the wall. She was tired of this. If she ever became human the first thing she would do was kill herself. Life was simply no fun anymore.

"I expected to see you again", a familiar voice said.

Lust looked up and saw Scar. For a moment she saw the kind, caring young man from her dreams. But only a moment. Lust stood slowly and stared at him.

"What do you want?".

Scar took a step towards her. He reminded himself that his thing was not Selena. She was just the result of a human transmutation by his brother.

"Matthias", Lust said to him hoping that would get his attention. "I'm not Selena. I have no soul, I can't love you".

"I know that", Scar said to her. "And it pains me that you don't feel".

Lust turned and started to walk away. But he followed her. Scar didn't know why he was following her. He knew he couldn't kill her.

"Stop following me!", Lust said to him turning around.

"Selena…", that was all Scar could say.

"I'm going to make sure that this is the last time we meet", Lust said to him extending her claws.

Lust charged at Scar and slashed at him. Scar sidestepped her and grabbed her wrist, and then pinned her to the wall. Lust became aware of the fact that their faces were very close. So close that she could feel his breath on her lips. And suddenly, another flashback happened.

"_Matthias—", Selena began. He put a finger to her lips._

"_Ssh. Nobody's here", Matthias said to her, "nobody's here to see us"._

"_I want to but I can't", Selena said to him. Matthias put his hands on her hips and pulled her to him. _

_There faces were close now. So close that Selena could feel his breath on her lips. _

"_Matthias…". Those were the last words she spoke. Before their lips met…_

Lust was lost in this new sensation. She felt hands on her hips pulling her closer. She didn't care. She felt her arms wrap around his neck and pulled him in closer to her. Scar was in a world of his own. He knew that this thing wasn't Selena but her lips tasted the same, like strawberries. And then suddenly Lust opened her eyes and realized what she was doing. She pulled away, a horrified expression on her face.

"Selena…", was all Scar could say.

Lust slapped him across the face hard.

"No!", she yelled. "Selena is dead! Deal with it! You can't bring her back, no matter how much you want to. And even if I do become human I'll never be her!", Lust yelled at him. If Lust knew how to cry, she would've. Instead, she turned and ran out of the alleyway leaving Scar behind.

"Selena…", he said again. "I love you Selena".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Scar stood in the alley for awhile before deciding to leave. He hadn't intended for that to wind up the way it had. He had pinned her against the wall and then she had froze. Our faces were so close and I found that she didn't breathe. And then our lips had touched. Neither of them had wanted to end the kiss, Scar was sure of that. He could still taste her lips. Those strawberry flavored lips that he had kissed so many times. _"Get a grip", _he told himself, _"she has no soul. She can't return your feelings"._

It had started to rain but he didn't care. He walked through the rain with no apparent destination. After about an hour of walking he found himself in front of Eastern Headquarters. He saw someone in a military uniform walking up the stairs with an umbrella in his hand. Scar could make out the chain that was surely attached to a State Alchemist pocket watch. He pushed all other thoughts out of his mind and walked over to the alchemist.

"Excuse me", he said to him. The alchemist turned around.

"Yes?", he said.

"Are you a state alchemist?", Scar asked him.

"Yeah, see", the alchemist said showing him his pocket watch.

"Then may Ishbala have mercy on your soul", Scar said putting his hand over the alchemists face.

Red sparks appeared and the mans brain blew up inside of his skull and he fell lifeless to the ground. Scar looked around quickly to make sure that nobody had seen him. It was dark, everybody was probably at home trying to get out of the rain. Scar saw a sign that said 'HOTEL' and decided to leave before somebody noticed the body.

"What can I do for ya'?", the man in the lobby said to Scar.

"I need a room", Scar replied. "And nobody knows that I'm here".

"Ah, hiding from the law is it? Don't worry, your secrets safe with me".

"Just give me the room", Scar said.

The man led him up three flights of stairs to the only vacant room that there was. The only things in it were a bed, a toilet and sink, and a small table. Scar didn't care. He'd leave soon before anybody knew that he'd even been here. Scar walked over to the bed and laid down not bothering to take his shoes off. He just went to sleep then and there.

But his dreams were haunted by her. Memories that he cherished and yet at the same time pained him. It pained him that Lust could not and would not love him has Selena had. Yet when he had kissed her he had felt love. Something that he had not felt in a long time…

_Selena was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Matthias entered. _

"_Matthias not now", Selena said to him, "I need to cook dinner"._

"_Selena why did you marry my brother?", Matthias asked her._

_Selena hesitated before answering. "Because he asked me to". _

"_Because he asked you to? That doesn't sound like a very good reason", Matthias said to her._

_Selena turned around to face him. "It may not seem like a very good reason to you. But I love your brother and he loves me"._

"_I'm sure one of you loves the other", Matthias said to her. "I know that my brother loves you. But I'm not so sure about you"._

_Selena knew that he was right no matter how much she tried to ignore him. She didn't love her husband, not really. Maybe she had married him because that was what everybody had expected of her._

"_Selena there's a war going on and we're not going to make it", Matthias continued. "Come with me…"_

Lust snapped back to reality. This was getting out of hand. Not to mention annoying. She couldn't concentrate on the task that she was supposed to accomplish if she was having memories of her past life all the time. And even worse she couldn't get that kiss out of her head. She had felt something, something different during that kiss.

"No", she told herself, "I am a homunculus. I do not feel those emotions".

She went to the window of her hotel room and jumped out of it, landing in an alleyway. She walked to Eastern Headquarters, which just happened to be across the street from the Hotel she was staying at. Lust was surprised to see a crowd gathered around the steps. Men in military uniforms were trying to keep the crowd back but they couldn't keep Lust from finding out what was going on. She jumped onto the roof of the hotel and from there, could see clearly. There was a body on the steps. And Lust could only guess how it had gotten there.

Lust could also barley make out blonde hair in the crowd. And next to him the big suit of armor that was Alphonse Elric. She could jump off of this roof and take him by surprise right now. But that would attract too much attention. She'd do it when he was alone. And the best way to do that, was to kill him while he was in his room. Lust jumped off the rooftop that she was on and decided to wait for Ed inside his room at Eastern Headquarters.

By the time that the door finally opened it was dark outside. Lust was sitting on the bed waiting for him. _"Just come into the bedroom", _Lust thought to herself. She heard his footsteps getting closer and closer. She saw a figure standing in the doorway and extended her claws impaling him. She flipped the lights on and found that it hadn't been Edward.

"What the hell?", Lust said staring at the soldier she had just killed. "This isn't Elric".

"You're right its not me", a voice said.

Lust looked up just in time to see Ed run through the door. Before she could do anything he had impaled her with his lance.

"I see you got your arm fixed", she said has he withdrew the blade from her. "But that's not going to save you".

She extended her claws and lunged at Ed. Ed cut off her claws with his lance and they grew back and she tried to stab him with them. Ed moved out of the way and came at her with his lance. Lust took two steps backward and then extended all ten of her claws at Ed. All he could do to avoid them was duck.

"Nobody can save you now", Lust said has she approached her victim.

Suddenly an explosion was heard that rocked the building. Then there were gunshots, and the sounds of people yelling. _"What the hell?", _Ed thought to himself.

"IT'S THE STATE ALCHEMIST KILLER!", somebody yelled.

"_Just the person I wanted to see", _Lust thought to herself. "I'm going to have to cut this little meeting short", she said retracting her claws.

She walked towards the door and was just about to walk out when Ed stopped her.

"Wait", he said, "aren't you supposed to kill me?".

"I'm afraid that will have to wait", Lust replied walking out the door.

--- --- ---

All the soldiers in the hallway that hadn't run away in fear were dead. _"Pity that they had to die", _Scar thought to himself. _"I'm just here for the State Alchemist's"._ He walked up the steps to the living quarters. Surprisingly, nobody attempted to stop him. And then Scar felt something cold slide across his throat.

"You", Scar said turning around to face Lust.

"I'm beginning to wonder if it's coincidence that we keep meeting", she said to him retracting the claw.

"I don't believe in coincidence", Scar said.

"Then could it be fate?", Lust said sarcastically, "we could be destined to keep bumping into each other for eternity".

"In that case I'm glad that I have a limited lifespan", Scar replied.

Lust put on a look that suggested she'd been offended. "Now that hurt", she said, "you know you can be so mean sometimes".

Scar was trying not to become distracted by her beauty. Even though she looked and sounded just like Selena, Scar reminded himself that she was just a soulless doll. _"The woman I loved was loving and caring. This thing is not her", _he told himself.

"There he is!", someone yelled.

Over Lust's shoulder Scar could see three soldiers with pistols in hand. They all opened fire at once and all the bullets hit Lust has she turned around. The sight of Lust getting shot instantly made Scar think of Selena.

"Selena!", Scar yelled.

He felt his legs start to move forward and pushed Lust out of the way. He felt a bullet penetrate his shoulder but he ignored the pain. All that mattered to him was Selena's safety. Once she was safely out of the way he pressed his hand to the wall and blew it up. Rubble fell into the hallway blocking the soldiers path.

"You can get off of me now", Lust said to him.

Scar realized that he had knocked her down and that he was on top of her. He also realized that their faces were close. He suddenly wanted to taste Selena's lips and he closed the gap between them.

Lust was totally taken by surprise by this action. But she didn't want it to stop. She felt her arms snake around his neck and pull his face closer to hers. She opened her mouth slightly and his tongue entered her mouth. Lust, new to this sensation, responded and their tongues wrestled. Lust felt something drip onto her shoulder and realized that it was blood.

"You're hurt", Lust said noticing his wound.

"I don't care", Scar said bringing his face in for another kiss.

"No", Lust said suddenly becoming concerned.

Scar got off of Lust and stood up reluctantly. He was beginning to feel the pain in his shoulder, and he noticed the blood stain.

"Come on", Lust said taking his hand.

She led him into one of the dorm rooms and walked over to the window and opened it.

"Are you crazy? I can't jump that far", Scar said.

"You'll just have to trust me", said Lust. _"Why do I suddenly care about him?", _Lust thought to herself. She could hear footsteps getting closer.

"Search every room", someone said, "shoot him on sight".

"Matthias", Lust said getting his attention fully, "you can either stay here and die or trust me".

Scar took her hand. "I trust you", he said to her, "Selena".

Lust opened the window, which was big enough for them to stand in, and stood on the windowsill. Scar stood next to her and squeezed her hand lightly. Lust jumped off of the windowsill just has the soldiers entered the room. The bullets they fired barley missed Scars head.

"_Ishbala please forgive me for my sins", _Scar thought has they fell through the air. He saw the ground coming closer and closer and braced himself for the end. And it never came. Scar opened his eyes and looked around. He was still alive, the fall hadn't killed him.

"What the—", he began but Lust grabbed his hand and took off running.

"This way", she said leading him down a dark alleyway.

Scar followed her. They ran until they came to a dead end. Lust took his hand again and jumped to a rooftop taking him with her. She didn't know why she suddenly cared for him. Has far has she knew, she was incapable of any emotion. But when he kissed her, he made her feel an emotion that wasn't happiness but the same type of feeling. She felt love.

"We need to get that bullet out", she said to him motioning to his wound.

"I'm sure you know nothing about medicine", Scar said to her.

"Well we can't just go to a hospital", Lust said crossing her arms, "what do you expect me to do?".

"There's an Ishbalan refugee camp not far from this city", Scar said to her, "if we can make it there, we can find somebody to heal my wounds".

Has it turned out, they never made it out of the city. Scar was losing a lot of blood and getting weaker. He had to lean on Lust for support while walking. And then Lust saw the answer to their problems. An abandoned home. She broke in easily and put Scar down on a bed.

"Wait right here", she said to him before leaving the bedroom.

She didn't even know what she was looking for. And then she saw a pair of pliers and a first aid kit. She picked them up and went back to Scar.

"Take off your shirt", she said to him.

Scar took notice of the pliers in her hand. "You're not going to try and—"

"Take off the shirt or I can do it for you", she said to him.

Scar did what he was asked but the task was made difficult considering he had a bullet in his left shoulder. Once it was off Lust could see his well toned, and muscular torso. _"Push that thought out of your head", _she told herself.

"Lay down on the bed", she said to him.

She had to get onto the bed with him in order to see what she was doing. She got on her knees and bent over him.

"This may hurt a little bit", she said to him.

Lust stuck the pliers into the wound and proceeded to dig the bullet out. Scar flinched in pain and his body jerked.

"Hold still", Lust said to him, "I've almost got it".

Lust pulled out the pliers and stuck in them, was a bullet covered in blood. Lust opened the first aid kit and bandaged Scars shoulder.

"You know", Scar said has Lust wrapped the bandage around him. "I remember one time when I was ill. And Selena cared for me until I was better".

Lust hesitated for awhile and then said, "I remember".

"How could you?", Scar said to her, "you said so yourself you aren't Selena".

"Yes but I have flashbacks of being her. Memories", Lust said to him.

When she was done bandaging him she laid down on the bed next to him.

"I remember walking sitting under a tree by a river reading a romance novel", she said looking up at the ceiling. "I remember you used to come to me when I was reading and make fun of me for being a hopeless romantic", Lust said chuckling.

Scar listened. She had just described in great detail, some of his favorite memories of her.

"I remember one day, we both sat under that tree and I read to you", Lust continued. "It was then that you", she hesitated before continuing, "that you kissed me for the very first time".

Lust turned to face Scar and put a hand on his cheek. "You know, I may not be the woman you once loved", she said to him, "but, we can still be together".

Lust slowly brought her face closer to his until the gap between them was closed, and their lips met.

**

* * *

Well, I'm ending here for now. You know the drill, see the little button that says 'submit review', press it! Or else I shall send the reaper of death to your homes! -laughs maniacally and then lights up a crack pipe-**

**Mr. Scarface**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When Lust woke up the first thing she noticed was that a pair of strong arms were wrapped protectively around her. _"Please tell me we're not naked", _Lust thought looking under the sheets. She relaxed when she found that they were both clothed. And then it occurred to her that this was the first night that she had gotten a goodnights sleep. No memories of her past life where she kept waking up, for the first time, she was at peace. Lust looked to the man who shared her bed. _"He looks so peaceful", _she thought to herself has she stared at his face. She had the sudden urge to kiss him but quickly pushed the thought out of her head. She considered her actions towards him out of lust and nothing more. At least that's what she wanted to believe.

Lust laid in bed with Scar until he woke up. At which time she was partly disappointed and relieved. Relieved that his arms were no longer wrapped around her and she could get out of bed. And disappointed at the fact that his arms were no longer around her.

"Thank you", Scar said to her after he put on his shirt.

"For what?", Lust's asked him.

"For taking care of me", he answered motioning to his shoulder, "when I needed it".

Lust wasn't sure what to say. She had never been thanked for anything. For once she felt appreciated. She decided to just humor him.

"You're welcome", she said.

For awhile they just stood there. Neither of the two knowing what to say.

"So what now?", Scar said breaking the silence. "Do we just go on and pretend this never happened?".

Both knew that if they did that then they would be longing for each other the rest of their lives, wether they wanted to admit it or not.

"How about we make a deal", Lust said. "You help me kill Fullmetal", she said.

"How do I benefit from this?", Scar asked her.

"You get to punish the state further for what they did to your people", Lust said.

Scar considered the deal. He knew it was just because she didn't want either of them to go their separate ways just yet. And he didn't either.

"Fine", he said to her.

--- --- ---

Scar and Lust walked through the crowd towards the train that was departing shortly. Scar wasn't too sure about this. He knew if people recognized him then they'd be in big trouble.

"Relax", Lust said to him. "We'll just ride in the baggage car".

The station was so crowded that nobody would notice two people sneaking onto a train. Once on board Lust sat down on a crate and Scar leaned against the wall. Even has they felt the train beginning to move they didn't say anything. That is, until Lust broke the silence.

"Why did you push me out of the way?", Lust asked him suddenly.

"What do you mean?", Scar said.

"Back at Eastern. When you pushed me out of the way of those soldiers and got shot, why did you do it? You knew it took more than a few bullets to hurt me".

Scar hesitated before answering, "I guess I saw Selena suddenly".

"Would you do that for her?", Lust asked him, "even if you knew you could get killed".

"Yes", Scar said to her. "I loved Selena and I would've given my life to protect her if I could've".

"But you said so yourself that I'm not Selena", Lust said.

"I know", he said to her. "But I'd give my life to protect someone I loved", he finished.

Scars face softened and Lust could see love in his gaze towards her. Scar felt his hands move and place themselves on Lust's hips and pull her closer to him. Lust did nothing to stop him and put her arms around his neck. He gently pressed his lips to hers and they kissed. They kissed for what seemed like hours. Lust running her hands through Scars hair, enjoying every second of it. Scar finally broke the kiss, his lungs needing air.

Lust nuzzled her face in Scars chest and hugged him. She didn't know why she was allowing this to continue. _"What is it about him that makes me feel", _her thoughts were cut off by Scars voice.

"Did you mean it?", he asked her.

"Mean what?", Lust replied.

"What you said last night. About us still being able to be together".

Lust knew that if she gave him the answer that he wanted, that she wanted, then there would be no turning back. She felt two of his fingers tilt her chin up to meet his gaze.

"Yes", she said to him, "I meant it".

--- --- ---

"Where are we?", Scar asked waking up from the nap he had been taking.

Lust wriggled out of his arms, "I don't know. Its too early for us to be in Central".

Scar stood up, ready to fight. He heard voices on the other side of the door.

"Check every compartment. They guy we're looking for is Ishbalan and has a scar on his face", a voice said.

"_The military", _Lust thought to herself. She turned to face Scar. "We have to get off this train".

"How do we do that without them seeing us?", he asked her.

The door to the baggage car opened and two soldiers with machine guns in their hands burst in. Before they could say anything two long black claws shot out impaling the two. Both soldiers fell to the floor dead. Revealing a black man wearing a long black leather coat and dark sunglasses with a pistol in his hand.

"Marcus", Lust said surprised, "what are you doing on this train?".

"I was just on my way back to Central", he replied lowering the pistol. "I saw the soldiers stopping the train and I thought they were looking for me. Let's just say I have some stuff hidden here that's not exactly legal".

"Who is this?", Scar asked Lust making his presence known to Marcus.

"Traveling in the company of murderers now?", he asked her.

"Scar, this is—"

"Marcus Tompkins", he said holding out his hand for Scar to shake. "Arsonist, armed robber, dope fiend", he said.

When Scar didn't take his hand he put it in his pocket. Marcus went to the back of the car and picked up a suitcase. _"I can only guess what's in there", _Lust thought to herself.

"Do you know where we are?", Scar asked him.

"Where you headed?", Marcus asked him.

"To Central", he replied.

"In that case follow the train tracks west and in about twenty miles you should be there", he said.

"There he is!", someone yelled.

Two gunshots were fired and two bullets entered Marcus from his back and came out through his chest. Marcus fell to the ground pretending to be dead. A soldier with a pistol in his hand stepped into the compartment and stood over Marcus's seemingly dead body.

"This isn't him", the soldier muttered to himself eyeing Marcus's body.

"I'm the one you're looking for", Scar said stepping out of the shadows.

Before the soldier could do anything Scar put his hand on his head and exploded his brain.

"Come on Lust", Scar said to her, "let's get out of here".

Just their luck. The train had stopped in the middle of nowhere. But there were plenty of trees nearby to hide in.

"We can hide in those trees", Lust said to him.

"I'll cover you", Marcus said.

Scar, shocked to see Marcus still standing after he had been shot, eyed him suspciously.

"Are you a—"

"Homunculus? Sorta. I'm sure Lust can fill you in on the details", Marcus said opening his suitcase.

Inside was an Uzi. He picked up the gun and loaded it. "Has soon has y'all here gunshots, run to the trees".

Lust nodded her head in agreement and felt Scar squeeze her hand. Marcus got went into the next compartment and they waited. A few seconds later gunshots could be heard and they both bolted towards the trees. They hid behind a log and watched. Marcus came running out of the train. One soldier who was still alive but dying of gunshot wounds, fired a machine gun at him. A few of the bullets missed but the majority of them hit him in his legs. Marcus fell to the ground and a pool of blood started to form around his legs. Lust got up and ran to him, she carried him back to the log where they had been hiding behind.

"You alright?", Lust asked him has he sat up against the log.

"Yeah I'm fine", he said reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a pill bottle.

"I though homunculus healed instantly", Scar said has he watched Marcus eat the redstones that were in the pillbottle.

"Yeah well, I'm not a normal homunculus", Marcus said after his wounds had healed. "Come on", he said walking away.

Scar and Lust got up and followed him. "Wait a minute you said that Central was the other way", Lust said.

"It is", Marcus said. "But at least one soldier is still alive on that train. And he knows that Scarface over there was on the train. From the military's point of view, they'll assume that you were hiding in the storage car on your way to Central to go blow up some poor bastards brain".

"Get to the point", Scar said, "where are you leading us?".

"There's a small town nearby", Marcus said, "few people know of it. I just happened to stumble across it on accident".

--- --- ---

When they got to the town that Marcus was talking about Marcus stopped before continuing.

"I have to say one thing though. These people aren't too friendly about outsiders. Particularly dogs of the military. You'll understand has soon as you see them", Marcus said.

Marcus led them into the city and suddenly Scar and Lust understood. Everybody in the town was Ishbalan.

"Marcus, why do they allow you to enter?", Lust asked him.

"For one I never stay here for more than a day. And secondly, I never tell anybody about my visits here", Marcus replied.

Scar looked around at everything taking it all in. The houses, the buildings, children playing. It was just like Ishbal had been before the war. Scar took Lusts hand and followed Marcus into the city. Marcus led them to the temple. Marcus pulled one of the doors opened and let Scar and Lust go in ahead of him.

"You", a voice said, "what're you doing here?".

A big, muscular Ishbalan stepped out of the shadows and approached Marcus.

"Calm down Jonus", Marcus said, "I know the rules, and I'm not here to harm you", Marcus said handing the Ishbalan his weapons.

"I see you have friends with you", Jonus said eyeing Scar and Lust. "You're Ishbalan".

"There's no need to be angry with this one", Scar said to Jonus, "he's done nothing to our people".

"I see you have some friends with you Marcus", another voice said.

All three of the visitors turned to see an old man enter the room. Suddenly Lust had another flashback. This one was of her in the temple, by herself.

_Selena was in the temple that night. Praying to Ishbala to forgive her sins, when the priest walked in._

"_Selena", he said to her, "what are you doing here at such a late hour?"._

"_Father", Selena said to the priest, "I've—",_

"_Ah, what would you like to talk to me about child?", he asked her._

"_Um, let's say that a friend, is married", Selena began collecting herself. _

"_And has this friend been unfaithful to her husband?", the priest asked her._

"_Well not exactly, I mean she hasn't slept with him yet", Selena said to the priest. "But she loves both men and doesn't know what to do. If she stays with her husband and is loyal, she'll hurt her lover. But if she goes with her lover, she'll hurt her husband"._

The memory ended abruptly and Lust felt Scars hand on her waist. "You alright?", he asked her.

"Yeah", Lust said to him, "just fine".

Jonus led them through the hallway to their room. "These will be your rooms", he said to them.

Once Scar and Lust were alone in their room Lust walked over to the window. She stared down at the streets and watched the people, her people. _"What kind of person was I then?", _Lust thought to herself. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

"What're you thinking about?", he asked her.

Lust turned in his arms and looked up at him. "What was I like?", she asked him, "when I was Selena, what kind of person was I?".

Scar kissed her lightly on the lips. "Everybody loved her", Scar said to her. "She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen", Scar continued. "And at the same time she was smart, funny, caring".

Scar stopped and looked down at Lust who had rested her head on his shoulder. She was nothing like the ruthless killer Scar had first met in Dublith. Now, she was showing things that resembled emotion. Scar kissed her on the forehead and she looked up at him.

"You really did love her didn't you?", Lust said to him.

"Yes", Scar said to her, "I did".

"And what about me?", Lust asked him, "do you really care about me or am I your dead lover come back to life?".

"No", Scar answered, "you're much more to me than that. I loved Selena and was heartbroken when she died. And ever since I met you I've been feeling—",

Lust put a finger to his lips. "Don't say it", she said to him, "you don't love me, you love who I was supposed to be".

Scar shook his head and persisted. "No, that's not it", Scar said to her. "I fell in love with Selena because of who she was, not because she was beautiful".

Lust turned away and went back to the window trying to ignore him. "Scar you and I both know that I can't love you. So why do you want me so badly?".

"I don't care about that anymore Lust. And I think you do feel emotion, at least partially".

Lust tensed slightly has Scar put his hands on her bare shoulders and kissed her lightly on the lips. The kiss was intended to be a short one but Lust held onto him, craving more of the sensation she got whenever their lips met. She was scared to admit it but she was becoming attached to this human. She led him over to the bed and pulled him on top of her. She slid his jacket off and slid her hands under his shirt. Scar sat up, making it easier for Lust to remove his shirt. Lust slid her gloves off and ran her hands over Scar's chest. _"How long has it been since I touched something with my bare hands?", _Lust thought to herself.  
She kissed him and pulled him back on top of her. Scar licked her lips and Lust opened her mouth granting him entrance. Their tongues wrestled and Lust felt Scars hand go under her dress. She didn't care. Scar pulled away to breathe and began to plan kisses along Lust's neck. Lust heard herself moan with pleasure and was surprised at this. She hadn't thought that she could enjoy the sensations that he was causing. Scars kisses went down to her collarbone and he kissed her ouroboros causing her to moan loudly.

Minutes later they were both completely naked making out, not caring if anybody heard them.

"Scar", Lust said to him breaking their kiss. "I need you—",

Lust didn't have to finish what she was about to say. Scar knew what she wanted and he was all too happy to give it to her. He positioned himself above her and pushed into her. Lust moaned has she felt him push his way inside her. One he was fully inside her he began to thrust in and out of her. Slowly at first but gradually gaining speed. Lust wrapped her legs around him and moaned with pleasure.

"Scar…", she moaned. She didn't want this to end. Now she wanted to be human more than ever. Not so she could kill herself, but so she could return Scars love for her. She had a reason to live now.

Minutes later they were lying in bed wrapped in each other's arms. Scars gaze showed nothing but love for the woman in his arms. He didn't care she wasn't human has long as she was his.

"I love you", Scar said to her.

Lust wanted to say it back to him but knew she wouldn't mean it. She wanted to tell him she loved him and mean it. Lust kissed him. The kiss was short but sweet.

"I want to love you so much", Lust said to him, "but I can't. I can't feel—"

"I don't care about that", Scar said cutting her off. "Just because you aren't human and can't feel emotion doesn't mean that I can't love you".

Scar kissed her. For a moment, just a moment, her ouroboros started to glow. And Lust felt the emptiness inside of her filled. She felt human.

**

* * *

Well I think this is a good place to end this chapter. You know, out of all the ScarxLust romance stories on this entire site, I think this is the only one that has a lemon in it. Well, anyway, read the reviews or else my friend the Grim Reaper is gonna be paying you a visit.**

**Mr. Scarface**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Lust woke up with a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She looked around and saw her clothes thrown around the room and memories of last night came back to her.

"Good morning", Scar said to her kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"How long have you been awake?", Lust asked him.

"Not very long, I didn't want to wake you", he answered.

Lust got up and picked her dress up off the floor. She put her dress back on and sat back down on the bed. Scar pulled his pants and underwear on and sat down next to Lust.

"We still need to get to Central", he said to her.

"I know", Lust said pulling on one of her boots.

Once they were fully dressed they walked out of their rooms and downstairs. They were greeted by the Priest. Scar remembered him from Ishbal. He had been the one to marry his brother and Selena.

"You are leaving?", he asked them.

"Yes", Scar said to him, "we have some things to take care of".

He glanced at Lust for a moment and then turned back to Scar. "Matthias, revenge is not always the only option".

--- --- ---

"Father how do you know them?", Jonus asked the Priest.

"They're before your time. The man is an Ishbalan, known to most has Scar. I knew him when he was young", the Priest answered. "The woman is a mystery to me".

"What do you mean father?".

"Maybe some day I'll tell you".

--- --- ---

Scar and Lust made it to Central on foot by the end of the day. They checked into a hotel.

"Lust", Scar said to her. "I wanted you to have this", he said handing her the locket.

"You know I can't wear that", Lust said to him.

"It's ok, I took the hairs out of it", Scar said to her. "I'd like to put it on you".

Lust turned around and allowed Scar to put the locket on her. His hands went from her neck to her breasts after the locket was around her neck. Lust didn't stop him. She tilted her head back allowing Scar access to her neck.

"You know", Lust said has Scar planted kisses on her neck, "we still have to find Elric and kill him".

"Let's not talk about that now", Scar said.

Lust pulled away, "maybe later. We have work to do".

Scar reluctantly picked up his jacket off the bed and pulled it on.

"Thank you", Lust said, "for the locket".

"It looks beautiful on you", Scar said to her.

Scar and Lust left the hotel and walked outside into an alley. Scar wrapped his arm around Lust's waist and pulled her to him has they walked. To anybody watching it would've looked like a young couple happily in love.

"Do you think he'll be at Central?", Scar asked her.

"Probably. If not I know some people who can tell us where he is", Lust replied.

Suddenly Lust jumped onto a rooftop taking Scar with her. The building they jumped onto was right across the street from Central headquarters.

"Stay here", Lust said to Scar, "we can't have the military shooting you now can we?".

Lust turned to leave but felt a hand on her arm. Before she could do anything Scar turned her around and pressed his lips against hers taking Lust by surprise.

When they pulled apart Scar was grinning.

"I'll be right here waiting for you", he said.

--- --- ---

"Lust, what're you doing here?", Pride asked me when he saw me.

"I need you to tell me where Fullmetal is", I said to him.

"Mustang sent him to go after Scar", Pride said to me.

"That's all I needed to know", I said turning to leave Pride's office.

Once I was out of his office Sloth called to me. I turned to see her walking towards me.

"What is it Sloth?", I asked her.

"Gluttony's been asking about you", she said to me.

"I can do this on my own", I said turning away.

I knew that if Gluttony were with me I'd never get a moment alone with Scar again. I left the building and went back to where I left Scar. He was sitting on the edge of the rooftop waiting for me.

"Did you find out where Fullmetal went?", he asked me standing up.

"Yes", I said back to him, "he was sent after you has a matter of fact".

"Oh really?", Scar said to me putting his hands on my waist and pulling me to him. "Are you planning on using me has bait?".

"Would I do that to you?", I said to him.

Scar smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips. His kisses were like fire and filled up the emptiness inside of me.

"Come on", I said to him, "let's go hunt down Fullmetal".

--- --- ---

Ed and Al stood in front of the abandoned house. Ed had gotten an anonymous tip that Scar was hiding out here. The house looked like it should've been torn down years ago but it was still standing.

"You ready Al?", Ed asked him.

"As ready has I'll ever be", Al replied.

They walked up to the front door and opened it. Inside the house was dark, the only light was through the boards that covered the windows.

"Creepy isn't it?", Ed said looking around.

"I'm going upstairs", Al said noticing the steps.

Al walked up the stairs and into a hallway. The first thing about the hall that he noticed was that there was a very large chest of drawers in it. He thought he saw movement in a room and went to check it out. He walked into what had once been a bedroom. There was a doll lying on the bed. Evidence that the room had been inhabited by a child. Al heard the door shut and lock and turned around to find that he was alone in the room.

"Well that's taken care of", Lust said to herself sliding the chest in front of the door.

She went back downstairs to see Scar and Ed facing off. Ed had his automail arm turned into a blade and Scar had a rusty old pipe in his hands. Ed lunged at Scar who blocked Ed's lance with the pipe. Scar swung his leg out and brought Ed's legs out from under him tripping him. Ed jumped up and took a step back avoiding the blow that Scar swung at him with the pipe. Lust decided to make her presence known and extended her fingers into claws.

"Any last words before you die?", Lust said.

Ed turned to see Lust standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah. Fuck you!", Ed said charging at Lust.

Ed got ready to slash at Lust with his sword but Scar stepped in front of him. Scar punched Ed in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Scar then punched him in the face.

"That's for talking like that to my woman", he said punching him in the face. "And nobody fucks Lust except me".

The reality of what Scar had just said sunk in and Ed looked stunned. "You mean", he began looking from Scar to Lust. "But she isn't even human!".

"I'm standing right here", Lust said.

She pointed two of her fingers at Ed and stabbed him with them. One going through his shoulder the other through his chest.

"Al!", was all Ed could manage to say.

"He won't be joining us", Lust said twisting her claws around causing Ed to scream in pain.

"Don't worry you won't be feeling in pain soon", Scar said to him.

Suddenly a loud crashing noise was heard from upstairs. Followed by Al's heavy footsteps. Al stood at the top of the stairs and saw his brother with two of Lusts claws in his body.

"Brother!", he yelled running down the stairs.

Lust withdrew her claws from Ed and turned to face Al. "So you got out?", she said.

"I won't let you kill him", Al said.

"I don't expect you to", Lust said, "but if I don't then Scar will".

Nobody noticed Ed getting up off the floor and turning his arm into a sword. Without any warning he charged at Scar trying to stab him. Luckily for Scar, Lust saw him at the last minute.

"Scar watch out!", Lust called to him.

Scar turned around and saw Ed running at him just in time and moved out of the way. Ed fell down to the floor and Al ran to him picking him up and running for the door. Lust started to run after them but Scar stopped her.

"Let them go", he said to her, "they can't get too far".

Lust reluctantly let them go and turned around to face Scar. "So I'm _your_ woman now?", she said smirking deviously at him.

"Yes I believe you are", Scar said to her putting his hands on her hips and pulling her to him.

Lust smiled and put her arms around his neck and brought his face to hers. They kissed for what seemed like hours and then broke apart. Scars gaze showed nothing but love for the woman he held in his arms.

"Let's go back to the hotel", he said to her.

Scar led Lust out of the house and the saw that it was raining. Scar took off his jacket and used it has an umbrella for both of them. When they got back to their hotel room they were soaking wet but they didn't care.

Scar picked her up and laid her down on the bed. Scar kissed her and slid his hands under her dress. Lust took her gloves off and slid her bare hands under Scars shirt and he sat up so she could take it off. Lust then started to take her own dress off. Once her dress was off Scar started to suck on one of her nipples getting a moan from Lust. With his other hand, Scar massaged Lust's other breast.

"Scar…", Lust moaned running her hands through her lovers hair.

Scar stopped sucking her nipple and kissed her ouroboros getting even louder moans from her. Lust pushed Scar off of her and started unbuckling his pants. Lust pulled Scars pants off and kissed him has she did so, loving every minute of it, not wanting it to end. Lust laid down on the bed and pulled Scar on top of her. She couldn't wait any longer, she needed him now. Scar pushed himself into her causing Lust to moan loudly. Lust wrapped her legs around his waist has he began his thrusts. Lust tilted her head back at the pleasure that Scar was causing.

Scar was in a world of total bliss. He wanted to do this to her forever. He didn't care that she wasn't human. That didn't matter to him anymore. All he cared about was her. He felt her walls tighten around him and realized that she was about to reach her climax and increased the speed of his thrusts. Seconds later Scar exploded inside of her and Lust's climax followed and she screamed in pleasure.

They made love until dawn. Not caring if they kept the entire hotel up all night. They were in there own world and nobody else mattered.

**

* * *

Alright you know the drill. You read the story press the submit review button and tell me how wonderful you think my story is. And to all you writers who like Scar and Lust fics and to all you readers who want to write a Scar and Lust fic but don't, GET YOUR ASSES IN FRONT OF A MOTHERFUCKING COMPUTER AND WRITE A GODDAMN SCARXLUST FIC. And I won't settle for oneshots or drabbles neither. This pairing needs much more attention. If I find another ScarxLust drabble or oneshot, I'm kicking down your door and hitting you with a .44. **

**Scar: Yeah you tell 'em Scarface**

**Mr. Scarface: Shut the fuck up Scar. I'm making a statement here. I want all you ScarxLust fans out there to write the best motherfucking ScarxLust fic you can come up with, and it better not be a fucking oneshot or drabble cause I'm gonna find you if it is.**

**Mr. Scarface**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

When the two woke the next morning they were wrapped in each others arms. Neither of them wanted to get up. They had made love all last night and well into the morning before going to bed.

"You know we're going to have to get up eventually", Lust said to Scar.

"But I don't want to", Scar said nuzzling Lust's neck.

"Stop it", Lust said trying not to moan.

Scar ignored her and started to plant kisses on her neck and Lust couldn't hold back the moans that followed. Scar moved his hands to Lusts most sensitive area.

"Wasn't last night enough for you?", Lust said has Scar inserted a finger into her.

"It was. I'm just enjoying tormenting you".

"_Oh trust me you're not tormenting me", _Lust thought to herself has Scar inserted a second finger into her. Lust arched her back in pleasure has Scar moved his fingers in and out of her.

After the two were done 'playing', they checked out of the hotel. The first place they went to was the hospital. That was the first logical place to look for Fullmetal, considering his injuries from last night. When they got to the hospital the first thing that they noticed wrong was the blonde haired soldier standing in front of the building lighting a cigarette. Lust had seen him before, his name was Havoc or something like that.

"I can't go in there", Scar said, "not with the soldiers there".

"Wait here, I'll be right back", Lust said pecking him on the lips.

Lust walked into the hospital and went straight to the receptionist.

"Hello, may I help you?", the receptionist asked Lust.

"What room is Edward Elric in?", Lust asked.

"Are you a relative?", the receptionist asked eyeing Lust.

"Yes, we're cousins", Lust lied.

"Ok, he's in room 527 on the third floor", the receptionist said.

Once Lust was on the third floor she saw a nurse going into the bathroom and she suddenly had an idea. Lust walked into the bathroom just as the nurse started to wash her hands.

"Excuse me", Lust said to the nurse, "can I borrow your clothes?".

"Hell no", the nurse replied drying her hands.

"Then I'll have to take them from you", Lust said stabbing the nurse through the head.

Lust quickly stripped the nurse of her clothes and put them on herself. Lust pulled her hair back into a ponytail and checked her reflection in the mirror. After hiding the body in a bathroom stall and picked up the clipboard she had dropped. Lust walked out of the bathroom and noticed the soldier standing outside of Ed's room.

"I just need to do a few things", Lust said imitating the young nurse.

"Go right in", the soldier said.

Has Lust walked into the room she could barely make out the words, 'damn that nurse has a nice ass'. Lust ignored the comment and walked into the room. Ed was lying in a hospital bed yelling at Mustang for calling him short.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE RUNT WHO'S SMALLER THAN AN ANT!", Ed yelled angrily.

"You'll never get better if you're always angry", Lust said making her presence known.

"Do I know you from somewhere?", Ed asked eyeing Lust in her nurses uniform.

"I don't believe we've ever met", Lust said walking towards him.

--- --- ---

Scar waited impatiently for Lust to get back. How long could it possibly take? All she had to do was go in and stab him. _"Then why does it seem like somethings not right?", _Scar thought to himself. Suddenly glass was heard shattering followed by a chair falling out of a third story window. Scar ran into the hospital and charged up the stairs. Once on the third floor, Scar saw an open door and heard most of the noise coming from there.

Scar burst into the room to see Mustang trying to protect Ed from Lust. Or at least who Scar thought was Lust. She was wearing a nurses uniform and had her hair pulled back. Scar grabbed Lust and yanked her back just has Mustang fired a jet of fire at her.

"I thought you two would be together", Ed said from his hospital bed. "So I set you up".

"You won't be able to make it out of here alive Scar. We have the place completely surrounded", Mustang said.

Scar felt the barrel of a gun being pressed to the back of his head, and slowly turned around to see a young soldier behind him. Scar felt Lust squeeze his hand and looked towards the window. Then in a movement so fast that Scar barley had time to move out of the way, Lust had amputated the young soldiers arm. The sound of Mustang snapping his fingers was heard followed by a jet of flame going straight for Scar. Lust stood in front of Scar letting the flames hit her and Scar lunged at Mustang tackling him to the floor.

Lust ran towards the window and grabbed Scars hand and jumped out the window. The two landed in front of a military barricade.

"Put your hands in the air or we will shoot you!", a soldier yelled over a megaphone.

Lust jumped to a rooftop taking Scar with her. The two jumped from rooftop to rooftop evading the military.

"I think we lost them", Scar said after they were out of Central.

"Where do we go now?", Lust said to him.

"I don't know", Scar said holding Lust to him, "I don't know".

They just stayed like that for awhile. Scar holding Lust in his arms not wanting to let go. Again, Lust felt something like emotion but didn't care. She wanted to be human so badly, not so she could die, but so she could love the man who now held her.

"Ishbal", Lust said suddenly.

"What?", Scar asked her.

"That little town full of Ishbalan refugees, we can hide there", Lust said looking up at him. "Besides", Lust continued, "I want to learn more about my past".

--- --- ---

When they got to the town they went to the temple. They were greeted by the same Priest and he offered them the same rooms they had stayed in the last time they were here.

"What was she like?", Lust asked Scar has they walked through the streets.

"Everyone loved her", Scar answered.

Lust had changed back into her dress at some point. They had decided to walk around a bit. Lust clung to Scars arm has they walked. Lust looked around at all the people, at the children running and playing. She had once been one of these people, and had died during the Ishbal war.

Has they walked they passed a house with a young girl of about 18 sitting in front of it watching two little boys playing. When she saw Lust her eyes widened suddenly.

"Selena?", the girl said gasping.

"You say something?", Lust asked Scar.

"No", he replied, "why?".

"I just thought I heard somebody say my name. I mean, my human name", Lust answered.

"It's getting late", Scar said, "we should be getting back now".

They turned around and Lust came face to face with herself. Or at least, a younger version of herself.

"Selena…", the girl said, "I thought you were dead".

Lust didn't know what to say. She had assumed that if she had had any family in her past life that they had all died during the Ishbal war. Luckily for her, Scar stepped in.

"Natasha, last time I saw you, you were a little girl", Scar said to her.

Natasha turned to Scar and squinted her eyes, trying to remember him.

"Matthias?", she asked him.

"It's been awhile hasn't it", Scar said to her.

"I haven't seen you or your brother since Ishbal", Natasha said. "And who is this?", she said motioning to Lust.

"It's a long story", Scar said to her.

"Would you like to come for dinner?", Natasha asked eagerly.

"Sure", Scar replied.

Natasha turned to the two little boys and scooped them up in her arms. She then turned back to Scar and Lust.

"Well are you coming?", she asked them.

"Are they yours", Scar asked motioning to the kids.

"Nephews", Natasha replied leading them into the house.

"Could we have a minute alone?", Lust said.

Lust quickly turned to Scar, the expression on her face a mix of anger and surprise.

"Who the hell are these people, and why'd you say we'd stay over for dinner?", she asked.

"Well for one, what was I supposed to say? And secondly", Scar paused before continuing. "She was Selena's sister. She was a child when she died".

"_That's why she looks like me", _Lust thought to herself. Now she was more nervous about having dinner here. She'd be with people that had known her in her past life. And boy was it going to be hard to explain why someone who was supposed to be dead was walking around.

"It's ok", Scar said putting his arms around her, "I'll be with you".

Has soon as they stepped into the house Scar was greeted by an elderly old woman. Lust took a breath when she saw the older woman. She looked like her, except older, and wrinkled with time.

"Matthias, I remember you when you were a young boy. I remember you followed my Selena around everywhere", the old woman said.

"Where'd your friend go?", Natasha asked Scar and Lust tensed. She knew what was coming next.

"I'm right here", Lust said getting it over with.

--- --- ---

They took it better than Lust and Scar had expected. They were shocked to say the least. The fact that a woman who had died years ago was now standing in their home would shock anybody. In the end, Lust and Scar wound up having to explain everything to them.

"…and that's basically how we met", Scar finished. He had told them everything. How his brother had tried to resurrect Selena and how he had gotten Lust instead. About the homunculus and how she had no soul, everything. There was a long, uncomfortable silence before anybody spoke.

"I can't take it anymore!", Natasha yelled getting up and running out of the room.

"Natasha wait", the old woman, whose name was Helen, called to the girl.

"I'll talk to her", Lust said getting up from the table.

Before anybody could say anything Lust had walked out of the room and had walked up the stairs to Natasha's room. Lust didn't know why she was doing this. Natasha had been someone important in her past life, but she couldn't remember. Nervously, Lust opened the door. Natasha was sitting in a chair, staring out the window.

"Natasha I—", Lust began but she cut her off.

"I know. You came in here to comfort me. That might be hard considering you don't have a soul", Natasha said bitterly.

Lust didn't say anything. She expected a cruel remark like that to come.

"I'm sorry", Natasha said, her tone different. "It's just that, you, I mean Selena, was my older sister. We were inseparable, and I was crushed when she died. And then I saw you and I thought I was crazy at first". She turned around and Lust saw her face streaked with tears, "but I guess I'm not".

Natasha broke down into tears and Lust found herself hugging the younger girl. The girl that had been her sister, her baby sister. She would've been at least six or so when Selena had died. Suddenly Lust had another flashback…

"_Selena why do you keep giving Matthias looks like that?", Natasha asked her older sister._

"_Like what?", Selena asked._

"_Like your in love with him", the little girl answered._

_They were alone in the house while their parents were out for the day. Matthias had 'dropped by' and said hello to Selena. Though Natasha thought there was more to it than that. _

"_Why would I be in love with Matthias, I'm married to Alexander remember?", Selena replied._

"_Because you love him", Natasha said. "I can see it when you look at him"._

"_Natasha, I want you to promise me that you won't tell anybody about this"._

And then the memory ended. And Lust found herself back in the present, holding her crying sister in her arms. _"No", _Lust thought to herself, _"I am not her sister, I'm just an image of what was supposed to be". _But no matter how much Lust tried to remind herself of that, she couldn't help but feel connected to the people in this house. Natasha, Helen the woman who had been her mother, and then there was Scar. Every time he was near her, or he kissed her or made love to her, Lust felt different inside. Like she wasn't an empty vessel, now she wanted to be human more than ever.

**

* * *

Well here's another chapter for you to read. Death Bunny to answer your question, I don't know if those are gloves are not, but this is MY story, and not yours. And to all you ScarxLust fans, GET YOUR ASSES IN FRONT OF A GODDAMN COMPUTER AND WRITE A MOTHERFUCKING SCAR AND LUST FIC! No oneshots or drabbles either.**

**Mr. Scarface**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After Natasha had cried herself to sleep Lust didn't know what to do. _"What the hell am I supposed to do now?", _Lust thought to herself. Lust decided to just improvise. She laid Natasha on her bed and pulled the covers over her. Has Lust did this she couldn't help but shake the feeling that she had done this many times before. _"Goddamn it!", _Lust thought angrily, _"why do I keep having these memories! And why did I have to meet my family!"._

After Lust had come down the stairs Scar immediately knew something was wrong. Her usually emotionless face was twisted into a mixture of anger and sadness. Lust walked over to Scar, and hugged him. Lust wished she cold cry. She wished that she could cry away all of her problems.

"It's ok", Scar said to her tilting her chin up. "You can tell me anything".

"Matthias", Lust said sighing, "I wish I could be human so badly. I want to be able to feel emotion".

Scar kissed her. Lust felt her arms wrap around his neck and his hands on her waist. When they pulled apart Lust rested her forehead against his.

"Your mother, Helen, wants to talk to you", Scar said after a few minutes of silence.

--- --- ---

Lust nervously walked into the room. The woman in it had her back turned to her but Lust could tell that she was sad.

"When I first saw you I thought the impossible had happened. I thought, that my little girl had come back from the dead", Helen began. "And then, I found out what you were, and you weren't my daughter".

Helen broke down into sobs and Lust found herself at her side. Lust saw something on the floor that the woman must've dropped and picked it up. It was a picture. A picture of Selena when she must've been eleven or so.

"I'm sorry", Lust said, "for causing you pain".

"It's alright", Helen said regaining her composure, "you know, you're more like Selena than you know".

"Me and Selena are two separate people", Lust said.

"Believe what you want Lust, but you share many of the same qualities that my daughter had. And it's not just in your beauty", Helen answered. "It's in your personality. Selena was stubborn too, as well has caring. I'm sure you don't believe it but in many ways, you are like her".

Lust didn't believe it. She thought she was a cold, and ruthless killer. _"If I'm caring then why do I kill people?", _Lust thought to herself. Has fare as she knew, she didn't care about anybody or anything. _"Except Scar", _Lust reminded herself. And when she thought about it, Gluttony to. Certainly not in the same way she cared about Scar but she did.

"I'm not human. How can I be anything like your daughter was if I can't feel or express any emotion?", Lust countered.

"That's not true", a new voice said.

Lust turned around to see Natasha standing in the doorway.

"You do feel emotion. I can see it in your eyes every time you look at Matthias".

"Natasha", Helen began but she didn't get a chance to finish what she was about to say.

"You love Matthias, I know you do. You loved him then, and you love him now. I can see it every time you look at him", Natasha said to Lust.

Lust was shocked to say the least. She didn't believe that it was possible for her to feel any emotion. But around Scar she felt, different. The emptiness inside her seemed to be filled whenever she was with him.

"Natasha that is enough", Helen said sternly. "Now go and prepare dinner".

"Yes mother", Natasha said before turning to leave for the kitchen.

Lust followed her bumping into Scar on the way.

"You're in a hurry", Scar said to her.

Lust brushed past him and walked into the kitchen where Natasha was preparing dinner.

"We used to brag that we had the best cook in Ishbal", Natasha said, "but ever since you died, well, the foods still good, but not as good has yours was Selena. I mean Lust".

Lust half smiled, "it's ok, you can call me Selena".

Natasha went back to what she was doing and Lust watched with interest. She watched has Natasha barley missed amputating her fingers.

"Here, let me help you", Lust said.

Minutes later, when Helen walked into the kitchen, she could see Lust and Natasha both cooking dinner. It brought a tear to her eye, to once again see her two daughters together.

"_I remember how to do this", _Lust thought to herself has she put the food into the oven. It was has if her hands automatically knew what to do with all the ingredients that were being added.

"_Selena can I help you with the cooking?", Natasha asked looking up at her big sister._

"_Of course you can. You can help me cook the bread", Selena answered._

"_Selena?", Natasha asked after the bread had been put into the oven._

"_Yes?"_

"_Where'd you get the locket? Did Matthias give it to you?", Natasha asked._

_Selena clutched the locket that Matthias had given her. Selena knelt down in front of her little sister._

"_I thought we agreed that you wouldn't talk about this?", Selena said to her._

"_Selena if you love Matthias then why did you marry Alexander?"._

The memory ended and Lust found herself back in the kitchen. Her memories were coming more frequently now, and it scared her.

"Selena", Natasha said snapping Lust out of her thoughts.

"What?", Lust said to her.

"We have to go set the table now", Natasha said to her.

--- --- ---

Scar watched the two women set the table. It brought back memories. Memories of Selena doing this very same thing, with her little sister who was only seven at the time, following her around. Children had adored Selena. Mothers would leave their children with Selena who would look after them has if they were her own. They had been devastated when she died, but especially Natasha.

"Since when are you a cook?", I asked Lust.

She smiled at me, "Ever since I remembered how".

After the table was set and the food was cooked everybody sat down around the table. After the prayer was said people began to eat.

"This is great", Natasha said.

"Thank you", Lust said.

Lust had never been complimented on anything. Except of course, the size of her breasts but that didn't count for anything. The only people who really did care for her were in this room. By now Dante had probably realized that Lust was gone. Somebody had probably told Pride that she was with Scar. _"It doesn't matter anymore", _Lust thought to herself.

After dinner Lust went upstairs with Natasha. She led her to an empty room, probably the guest room.

"We rarely have guests", Natasha said, "but the bed is still comfortable".

"Thank you", Lust said to her.

"Selena?", Natasha said looking up at Lust.

"Yes", Lust answered.

Natasha hugged Lust, "I'm glad you're back Selena. Even if you don't have a soul".

Lust was unsure of what to say. She responded to the embrace awkwardly at first, but then getting the hang of it. _"All these people think I'm somebody else. I'm not Selena, I'm just me", _Lust thought to herself.

That night Lust tossed and turned in her sleep. Every time she drifted off to sleep she'd be assaulted with memories of being Selena. She found that she couldn't sleep without Scar next to her. Lust got out of her bed and walked out of her room and into the hallway. She walked into Scars room and just stood in the doorway for awhile.

"_Why do I feel so… different around him?", _Lust thought to herself. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Lust walked over to the bedside and took off one of her gloves. She put her bare hand on his face and he stirred in his sleep. Lust took off her gloves and boots and climbed into bed with him. She kissed him on the lips before drifting off to sleep…

--- --- ---

The next morning when Scar awoke he found that he was not alone in his bed. Lust was sleeping peacefully at his side. Scar smiled. Scar ran a hand down her back and she smiled in her sleep. Scar liked it when Lust smiled even if it was rare. Scar tucked a stray strand of hair behind Lust's ear and her eyes opened.

"Good morning beautiful", Scar said kissing her.

Lust responded to the kiss and put her bare hand on his neck pulling him closer. Scar put his hand on her hip and parted her lips with her tongue. They staid like that for quite awhile. That is until Natasha opened the door.

"I'm sorry", she said quickly before leaving the room.

"Well that was…embarrassing", Lust said to Scar.

"I don't think she was all that surprised", Scar said to her sitting up in bed. "Natasha's been trying to play matchmaker for you ever since she could talk".

"That explains a lot", Lust said getting out of bed.

Lust got on her gloves and boots and walked downstairs. Natasha walked out of the kitchen with a basket in her hand. She skipped over to Lust and took her hand.

"Good, you're awake", Natasha said excitedly.

"You seem excited", Lust said to her.

"I am", Natasha said replied. "Come on, there's a place I want to show you".

"Um, ok", Lust said has Natasha led her out the door.

Natasha led her through the crowded streets. It was amazing really, how many refugees had gathered together and formed this little town.

"This used to be all tents", Natasha said has they walked. "But not anymore".

Natasha led Lust out of the city and into the forest. Natasha led Lust down a path that took them up to a hill. Once at the top of the hill, Natasha stopped.

"Here we are", Natasha said.

It was beautiful. The hill overlooked the entire city. There was a small pond at the top of the hill that formed a stream that went all the way down the hill. _"It's beautiful", _Lust thought to herself. Natasha sat down next to the pond and put her feet into the water. Lust sat down next to her and for the first time in her life she felt at ease.

"I brought us breakfast", Natasha said opening the basket.

Lust was about to say something to the effect of 'help yourself, I don't need to eat', but decided against it. Lust took an apple out of the basket and bit into it. Natasha did the same and the two ate in silence.

"It's so peaceful here", Lust said.

"And romantic. You could always bring Matthias here", Natasha said grinning.

Lust splashed the younger girl with water. Natasha laughed and threw her apple core into the pond.

"Come on Selena you know you love him", Natasha said.

"Natasha I have no soul, I can't feel emo—"

Now it was Natasha's turn to splash Lust with water. "Don't give me that. If you couldn't feel emotion then you wouldn't look at Matthias the way you do".

"I don't love Scar", Lust said.

"Then why were you kissing him?", Natasha asked grinning.

Lust opened her mouth but no words came out and Natasha's grin widened. _"But if I do love him, then that means I do have a soul and everything Dante told me was a lie", _Lust thought to herself.

"You seem to be at a loss for words", Natasha said to her.

"I don't love him. I can't", Lust said suddenly clutching the locket that was around her neck.

"Matthias gave you that locket ten years ago Selena. If you're still wearing it then you're definitely in love with him", Natasha said.

"I'm a homunculus, I do not love", Lust said.

"_Then why the strange feelings whenever you're around Scar?", _a voice in her head said.

"Selena", Natasha said. "What did you mean when you said you remembered how to cook?".

"When a homunculus is created, the only thing that they have in common with the person that was supposed to be brought back to life is their appearance. The don't remember anything about their past life. But we do have flashbacks. People will just say that it's 'the desires of the creator', but they're memories. And ever since I met Scar, and you, they've been coming a lot", Lust said.

"Is that why you went to sleep with Matthias?", Natasha asked.

"Yes", Lust replied. "I don't know why, but when I'm with him I feel different. I feel all happy inside".

Natasha stood up to leave, "that's called love".

--- --- ---

Natasha left Lust alone to ponder her thoughts. She had taken her boots off and put her feet in the water.

"Do I really love him?", Lust said aloud.

Lust thought about what life would be like if she stayed here with Scar. She wouldn't mind, now that she thought about it. And Natasha certainly wouldn't care. She thought of what would happen if her and Scar married. She wouldn't be able to give him any children, so what would be the point?

"Why can't I just be human?", Lust said aloud.

"Because", a voice said, "you haven't done what you're supposed to".

The voice had seemingly come from nowhere. But then, out of the water came the figure of a woman.

"Sloth", Lust said when she appeared, "good to see you".

**

* * *

You people know the drill, read, review. And Forty Seventh Light if you're reading this update your story! And will somebody please write a damn ScarxLust fic! That's all I have to say. If you want to hear me rant, then ready my other story, A Roy and Riza Story.  
**

**Mr. Scarface**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"So this is where you've been hiding", Sloth said sitting down next to Lust.

"I wouldn't say hiding, but yes", Lust said to Sloth.

"Who was the girl?", Sloth asked her.

"That was my sister. In my past life", Lust replied.

"Dante's been very, agitated lately", Sloth said, "I'd hate to have to tell her that you've been here all this time instead of out trying to kill Elric".

"Well, I guess I should be glad that you're Sloth and not Envy", Lust said after a silence.

Lust slowly, got her feet out of the water and put her boots back on and stood. Suddenly, she felt guilty about deserting Scar, and Natasha. Especially Natasha, she had been so kind to her, and Lust was beginning to think of her has a sister.

"You know Lust, you're not the only person whose been having memories", Sloth said breaking the silence. "I've been having memories too. Memories of being a mother…".

Sloth appeared to be reminiscing about her past life. Lust couldn't help but feel sorry for her. The Elrics just saw her has a failed attempt at a human transmutation. At least Scar and her family cared about her.

"Dante wants to see you immediately. She says she has something very important for you to do", Sloth said snapping Lust out of her thoughts. "I'll be expecting to see you at the nearest train station tomorrow".

--- --- ---

When Lust came through the door Scar immediately knew something was wrong. It was one of those rare moments when Lust appeared to be showing an emotion. And this one, was sadness.

"Are you alright?", Scar asked her putting his hands on her waist.

"I'm fine, really", Lust said looking up at him, "I'm just tired that's all".

"Now, we both know that you don't get tired", Scar said to her.

Before Lust could reply Natasha entered the room. She had two babies in her arms.

"They're parents died in the war", Natasha said, "and we've been taking care of them ever since".

"You mean, _you've _been taking care of them ever since your brother and his wife died", Helen said walking into the room.

"Brother?", Lust said suddenly, "you had a son?".

"Yes, Damien. But he disgraced us by studying alchemy", Helen said.

At that moment one of the baby's started crying.

"Oh, I think this little guy needs a diaper change. Selena, could you hold his sister for me while I go do that, thanks".

Before Lust could say anything, Natasha had put the baby girl, in Lust's arms and walked off. Lust, had never held a baby in her life. In fact, the closest thing to a baby she had taken care of was Gluttony. Yet, the child seemed calm in Lust's arms.

"Letting the mother out in you?", Scar asked her.

"Shut up Scar", Lust snapped at him.

The feeling was odd, of holding a baby in her arms. _"So innocent", _Lust thought to herself. Lust was beginning to feel very sad about having to leave the people she was beginning to care about. _"Wait a minute, why do I care?", _Lust thought to herself suddenly. The child in her arms started to cry and Lust found herself comforting the little thing.

"Selena always did care for young children", Scar said putting a hand on her shoulder.

By the time Natasha came back Lust was sitting on a chair, with a sleeping child in her arms.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that I had a new niece", Natasha said sitting down next to Lust.

"If only I were human", Lust answered.

Natasha hugged her sister. "I don't care if you're human or not Selena. You're still my big sister".

--- --- ---

Scar watched the scene before him. "You're still my big sister", Natasha said to her.

"_And you're still my Selena", _Scar thought to himself. He had never believed in coincidence. _"It must've been fate that we just happened to meet. And fall in love again". _

No matter what Lust said about having no soul Scar knew that Lust cared for him. She had shown that when they kissed and made love. He didn't care if she was human or not. _"Hell, I'd ask her to marry me", _Scar thought.

"I remember seeing that look in your eyes years ago", a voice said from behind Scar.

Scar turned around to see Helen standing behind him.

"You always loved Selena, and she's always loved you. I never understood why she married you're brother", Helen said.

"I admit, that I was angry with him for marrying her", Scar said.

"Natasha always wanted you two to marry. She was always trying to get you in the same room alone", Helen continued. "Matthias, will you promise me one thing?".

"Yes, anything", Scar answered.

"I don't have a lot of time left on this earth", Helen began. "The doctor says that I have a year at most. But, I want you to do one thing for me".

"I promise you, whatever it is, I'll do it".

"I always wanted Selena to be happy. After I'm gone, will you take care of her for me?", Helen asked.

"I will", Scar replied.

--- --- ---

Lust had just gotten back from spending the entire day with Natasha. _"She'll be crushed when I leave", _Lust thought to herself.

"Something bothering you?", a voice said has a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.

Lust turned around in Scar's arms. Lust wrapped her arms around Scar's neck, and kissed him. Scar put his hands on Lust's waist and pulled her to him. Lust parted her lips slightly allowing Scars tongue to enter her mouth. Lust broke the kiss.

"Not here", was all she said.

The two went upstairs to the room that they shared and locked the door. Lust pulled Scar on top of her and he planted kisses on her neck. Lust slid her hands under his shirt and took her gloves off. Scar's kisses went to her collar bone, and her ouroboros. Lust moaned loudly has Scar kissed her ouroboros. Lust, fed up with trying to get his shirt off, extended one of her fingers into claws and just cut it off.

"Eager are we?", Scar said to her.

"Always", Lust replied.

"You know, I'm getting very jealous of that dress", Scar said sliding a hand under her dress.

"What are you going to do about it?", Lust asked him.

"It'll have to go".

Lust smiled has Scar removed her dress from her body. Lust, now laid completely naked under him. Lust's hands went to Scars pants has she started to unbuckle them. Lust pulled Scar's pants down taking his boxers with them. Lust pressed her lips against Scar's and the two kissed. Lust felt one of Scar's fingers enter her and she moaned into his mouth. Lust laid down on the bed and Scar sucked on one of her nipples has he fingered her. Lust moaned at the sensations her lover was causing her to feel.

Scar pulled his finger out of her and positioned himself above her.

"Go ahead", Lust said to him, "I'm ready".

Scar pushed himself into her. Once he was fully inside her he began his thrusts. The air was filled with the sounds of their moans has the two made love. Lust didn't want it to end. She wanted to stay here with him forever. Lust wrapped her arms around Scar's neck and kissed him. She kissed him until Scar exploded inside of her.

--- --- ---

Lust looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to rise. She looked at her sleeping lover and silently, got out of bed and got dressed. Lust took off the locket that was around her neck and put it on the nightstand. Before she left, Lust wanted to feel one last time his lips against hers. She leaned down, and kissed him.

"I love you", Lust whispered to him.

Lust felt something wet fall down her cheek. Lust wiped it away and found it was a tear.

--- --- ---

The next morning when Scar woke up Lust was gone. _"She probably already went downstairs"_, he thought to himself has he got up. And then he noticed the locket on the nightstand. Hurridly Scar got dressed and ran downstairs to see Natasha crying.

"She's gone", Natasha said, "Selena's gone".

The reality of the words hit him and Scar sat down in a chair. _"But why would she leave?", _Scar thought to himself. He couldn't lose her again, that would be just too painful. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?", Natasha asked him.

"To find the woman I love", Scar replied walking out the door.

"Wait", Natasha said to him. She ran up to him and put something in his hands, it was the locket. "Take this with you".

**

* * *

Well, here's chapter eight. You know, I don't see anybody writing any new ScarxLust fics. If there are so many fucking people who like this pairing then how come nobody fucking writes any other than fucking oneshots and drabbles?**

**Mr. Scarface**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

When Lust arrived at the train station Sloth was waiting for her. The expression on Lust's face was emotionless, it had taken a lot of work to keep from crying.

"Good, you're here", Sloth said to her.

"How long until the train leaves?", Lust asked her sitting down on a bench.

"in a few minutes, we'd better get on".

Once the train started moving Lust couldn't help but feel sadness. _"If I don't have a soul then why do I feel sad?", _Lust thought to herself. She missed Natasha, and Scar. She couldn't stop thinking about him. The way he made her feel, whenever he was near Lust would feel different. Scar was the only reason Lust had to become human. Once the train had arrived at Dublith Sloth and Lust got off. _"Back to Dante", _Lust thought to herself has she followed Sloth out of the city and into the woods. Lust couldn't help but feel nervous about seeing Dante. After all, she had gone off on her own for awhile without bothering to say anything.

"Mommy you're back!", Wrath said running up to Sloth and hugging her.

For a moment Lust had a memory of a young Natasha running up to her in the same manner. But only for a moment, _"the flashbacks", _Lust thought to herself has she entered, _"they're coming back". _

Lust walked into the library where Dante was sure to be waiting. Sure enough, Dante was reading some book on alchemy. When she heard Lust enter she turned to face her.

"Lust, how good of you to join us", she said shutting her book. "Would you mind explaining why you were gone?".

I didn't answer her.

"It doesn't matter, I've got something else for you to do", Dante said standing.

"What is it?", Lust asked her.

"There are some people who've been sticking their noses in places where it doesn't belong", Dante began handing Lust a piece of paper. "I'd like them taken care of".

Lust took the list from Dante's hand and looked over it. Nobody special was on it, just three names. Sheska, Roy Mustang, and Scar. Lust heard herself gasp has she read Scar's name at the bottom of the list.

"Something the matter?", Dante asked.

"No", Lust replied quickly, "everything's fine".

--- --- ---

The conductor had said that Lust, and another woman had gotten on the train to Dublith. Considering Scar couldn't go anywhere by train without somebody noticing him, he had to go on foot. In his hand he held the locket he had given her. He would find her, he didn't care if it took him the rest of his life.

"Selena", Scar said to the wind, "I love you, and I won't rest until I've found you".

It was dark when Scar made it to the nearest city, which was Eastern. The first thing that Scar noticed were the wanted posters with his face on them. _"Guess I can't get a room somewhere", _he thought to himself. Scar walked aimlessly around the city for awhile before walking into an abandoned house and collapsing onto what had been a couch.

When Scar woke up the next morning he immediately missed Lust's body next to his. His thoughts went to the nights that they had spent together, either just holding each other or making love. _"It's funny", _Scar thought to himself, _"how one without a soul can fall in love. I guess that means you don't need a soul to fall in love". _

Scar decided to risk getting caught on a train and snuck on board a freight train going to Dublith. During the train ride Scar found himself thinking. Thinking about memories he'd had of Selena…

_Her lips tasted like strawberries against his. Selena broke the kiss and turned away._

"_Matthias we can't do this, it isn't right", Selena said._

"_What would be the point of stopping? We'd still crave it nonetheless", Matthias said._

_Selena knew he was right. She loved Matthias and knew she always would, even if she was married to his brother. Selena rested her head on Matthias's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her._

"_I love you Selena", he said kissing her forehead._

"_I love you to"._

_They stayed like that. Sitting under a tree by the river until Selena fell asleep watching the sunset. Matthias smiled and gently nudged her awake._

"_Time to go", he said to her._

The memory ended and Lust found herself back in reality. Gluttony was at her side, with a finger in her mouth has usual. Lust sighed, she had decided to go to central and take out the military personnel first. She couldn't kill Scar, she just couldn't. _"But if I don't, I won't get a philosphers stone and I'll never become human", _Lust thought to herself. But Scar was the very reason Lust wanted to become human.

"Lust, the trains stopped", Gluttony said tugging on her dress.

"Alright, let's go", Lust said standing up and getting off of the train.

Lust and Gluttony walked to Central headquarters. And has they walked a thought occurred to Lust. If Dante wanted military officers dead so much then why not order Pride to do it? After all he was the fuhrer. It just didn't make any since has to why Dante wanted her to do it. If Roy Mustang was such a threat then Pride could just order him sent into battle or something.

"I'm hungry", Gluttony said to Lust.

"You can eat later", Lust said, "we have work to do".

Lust walked to Central headquarters. It would be easy, she told herself. Just go in and tell Pride she needed Roy Mustang killed. But has she walked inside Central Headquarters, she caught a glimpse of blonde hair and a red jacket.

"You!", Ed said turning his arm into a sword.

"Really, I'm not in the mood for this so I'll make it quick", Lust said extending her claws.

But Gluttony had already charged, mouth wide open at Ed. Ed easily moved out of the way of the attack and Lust extended her claws at him. Ed cut off her claws with his sword and moved out of the way has Gluttony attempted to headbutt him. By this time, any soldier near by had drawn a pistol and started shooting at Lust and Gluttony.

"Come on", Lust said grabbing Gluttony, "let's get out of here".

"But there are so many people to eat", Gluttony whined.

"I'll buy you a hamburger", Lust said running out of Central.

--- --- ---

Lust sat on the bed and watched has Gluttony devoured the unfortunate young woman. They were in an old apartment, Sloth was supposed to be here soon. There was a knock on the door and Lust opened it. Sloth stood in the doorway, Wrath at her side.

"I heard you had some trouble trying to see Pride", she said stepping inside.

"You could say that", Lust replied.

"I came here to let you know, that if you're looking for Mustang, he isn't here. He was transferred to Eastern", Sloth said. "But that librarian, she's still here somewhere".

"Thanks for the info", Lust said, "but, whose watching Fullmetal now?".

"Envy, of course", Sloth said.

"In that case, I think I'll pay a visit to the library", Lust said walking out the door. "Come, Gluttony".

After leaving Sloth and Wrath in the hotel Lust walked to the library and Gluttony waddled behind. When they got to the library Sheska was just leaving.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed now. Come back tomorrow", she said to them.

"I'm afraid we aren't here for the library", Lust said to her.

"Oh", Sheska said looking confused, "then what are you here for?".

Lust extended her claws, "you".

Sheska's eyes widened and horror and she ran down the street. Lust and Gluttony ran after her. Sheska turned down an alley and tripped over a garbage bag.

"Please, don't hurt me. Take what you want and go", Sheska said crawling away.

"Can I eat her now?", Gluttony asked excitedly, drool running down his mouth.

Lust looked at Gluttony, and then to Sheska.

"Enjoy your last meal", Lust said to her before leaving the alleyway.

A scream could be heard but it was quickly silenced. Lust waited until Gluttony came out of the alleyway, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Let's go", Lust said.

--- --- ---

When Scar made it to Dublith he immediately began asking around about Lust. Nobody had seen her. Scar was about to give up for the day and leave but he bumped into a conductor.

"Sorry, didn't see you", the conductor said walking away.

"Wait", Scar said to him. "Have you seen a woman, wearing a black dress and gloves, with a red tattoo on her chest?".

"With long black hair and lipstick? Yeah, she was here yesterday. Got off the train from Eastern, then a few hours later came back and got on the next train to Central. She was with a short fat guy too".

"When's the next train to Central?", Scar asked.

"In approximately", the conductor checked his watch, "ten minutes".

After purchasing a ticket and barely making it onto the train, Scar sat down in a compartment that had little people in it. Few people recognized him. He was wearing a trenchcoat, sunglasses, and a hat to hide his appearance. The people in this compartment were similarly dressed. _"All hiding from the law", _Scar thought to himself.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?", a voice said snapping Scar out of his thoughts.

Scar turned to see Marcus looking down at him. He sat down across from Scar.

"So what're you doing here?", Marcus asked him.

"Going to Central", Scar replied.

"Mind if I ask why?", Marcus asked.

Scar didn't answer and instead looked out the window. Marcus chuckled and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and lit one. They sat in silence for awhile until Marcus broke it.

"You're looking for her, aren't you?", Marcus said.

"What?", Scar said looking at him.

"Lust. Last time I saw you, you two were together. And I was in the room next to you at the temple and I heard _everything_", Marcus said grinning.

"Fine, I'll admit it. I've—"

"Fallen in love with her?", Marcus finished for him.

"Yes", Scar said to him.

"And she left you?", Marcus asked.

Marcus didn't need to have Scar tell him the answer to that question. It was all over his face.

"A little advice. If she left you, it was for one of two reasons. Number one, is she doesn't give a damn about you, simple has that. She is after all, a homunculus and had no feelings".

"And number two?", Scar asked.

"She left you because she wanted to protect you".

"Protect me from what?", Scar asked him.

Marcus stood up to leave the compartment. "That, I'll let you find out".

Once in Central Scar got off the train and started to walk through the station aimlessly. Scar put his hands in his pockets and felt something in them. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and held the locket in it.

"Selena…", Scar let the name flow from his lips and he put the locket back in his pocket.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Scar caught a glimpse of a woman in a black dress. Scar followed the woman and realized that it was Lust!

"Selena!", Scar called to her.

Unfortunately, the station was so crowded and noisy that Lust probably hadn't heard him. Scar pushed his way through the crowd towards her but had no hope of making it to her.

"Selena!", he called again.

This time, Lust stopped and turned around. For a moment Scar thought he saw her, but she turned and got on a train. By the time Scar made it to the train it was already pulling out of the station.

"Damn it!", Scar yelled throwing his hat on the ground, forgetting that everybody would recognize him.

"IT'S THE STATE ALCHEMIST KILLER!", somebody yelled.

Scar turned around to see soldiers running towards him.

"Oh shit", he muttered.

**

* * *

I'm ending here for now. Be sure to review and read my other FMA story, A Roy and Riza Story. And I want your opinions on something. Let's pick three ScarxLust fics. Sinful Scars, Lust:Hired, and Scar and Lust:Together Forever. On a scale of 1-10, how would you rate them?**

**Killa Pat**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"_Damn it!", _Lust thought to herself. She couldn't sleep any more without being tormented by memories. _"I always slept peacefully with Scar", _she thought to herself. She missed him greatly. For a moment she had thought that she had heard him calling her name at the station but had only been imagining it.

"I'm hungry", Gluttony said to Lust.

"You can eat when we get there", Lust said to him.

She leaned back in her chair. It was going to be a long, boring ride. Lust wished that Scar was next to her. Lust looked at the people sitting in front of them. A young couple, happily in love. Lust felt a tear roll down her cheek. This had been the second time she cried. _"I hate crying", _Lust thought to herself wiping away the tear, _"It makes me feel sad inside". _

Once at Eastern Lust walked towards the military building. Lust didn't want to kill Mustang. She knew that if she did, she'd have to kill Scar next. _"How can I kill someone I love", _she thought to herself. Lust stopped in her tracks. She couldn't love him, she didn't possess emotion. Yet she was feeling sadness and that was an emotion. _"If I'm feeling emotion then that means that I do have a soul. Which also means that Dante's a liar", _Lust thought to herself. But she had never felt emotion before she'd met Scar. _"He changed me somehow", _Lust thought to herself has she walked down the street.

"Lust this isn't the way to that Mustang person", Gluttony said tugging on her dress.

"That's not where we're going", Lust said to him.

Lust needed to be alone right now, so she could think. She left Gluttony at an all you could eat restaurant and walked down the streets. _"If I kill Scar, I get a philosphers stone but I'll have no reason to be human. But if I don't kill him, then I'll never become human", _Lust thought to herself. She sat down on a bench and put her head in her hands. She cried. She wanted to cry away all of her problems.

"Matthias", Lust said, "I need you".

Lust wished that Scar could be here to comfort her. To hold her in his arms and never let go. _"Why am I feeling all of this emotion?", _Lust thought to herself. _"I shouldn't even be crying". _But she was. She was crying, and she was feeling two emotions: Sadness, and love for Scar.

--- --- ---

Somehow Scar had gotten away from the soldiers and onto a train that had been pulling out at the time. Where the train was heading, Scar had no idea. He held the locket in his hands. _"Why are you looking for her?", _a voice in his head said, _"she isn't even human. She's just a shadow of what was supposed to be. Just the result of a failed human transmutation"._

"_I'm looking for her because I love her", _Scar told himself.

"_No. You loved Selena. Lust, is just a copy", _the voice said to him.

"_I don't care. I still love her", _Scar said.

"But she can't love you, remember? She doesn't have a soul, do you really think she cares about you?".

"_That doesn't matter to me", _Scar replied.

"_If she did care about you then do you really think she'd leave you?"_

"_She probably had a reason", _Scar told himself, _"leave me alone!"._

And the voice left him. Scar, realizing that the train had stopped, pocketed the locket and got off the train. He had no idea where he was but he didn't care. He walked through the city, and then it started to rain. _"Just great", _he thought to himself. Has Scar walked he saw a woman sitting on a bench. _"Why would anybody be just sitting on a bench in the rain?", _Scar thought to himself.

The woman stood up and started to walk away. Scar ran up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss—", he stopped has the woman turned around. It was Lust.

The two just stared at each other for awhile. Until Lust broke the silence.

"I missed you so much", she said to him pulling him into an embrace.

Scar returned the embrace. He didn't want ever want to let her go again. Lust felt the same way. She never wanted to leave him.

"Lust", Scar said to her, "I love you so much".

"I love you to", Lust said looking up at him. "I don't care if I never become human anymore. I just want to be with you".

That was the last thing she said. Before Scar planted his lips on hers. They didn't care if anybody saw them, or that they were in the rain. They were in their own world, where only they existed. For another moment, Lust's ourobors shined and Lust felt human. When they pulled apart Lust rested her forehead against his.

"I never want to leave you again", she said to him.

"Me neither", Scar replied.

"Scar", Lust said to him.

"Yes?".

"Will you", Lust hesitated, "will you help me become human?"

--- --- ---

The next morning Lust awoke from the first peaceful sleep she'd had in days. She smiled has she looked at Scar, asleep beside her. Lust tried to get up but Scars strong arms pulled her naked body closer to his. A few minutes later Scar woke up.

"Good morning", Scar said to her.

Lust smiled and pecked him on the lips. A peck turned into Scar parting her lips with his tongue and the two frenching for a good long time. When they pulled apart Lust hit him with a pillow.

"What was that for?", he asked her.

"Just because I can", Lust said to him getting out of bed.

Lust walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. Not long after Lust had started her shower Scar joined her. Lust jumped in surprise.

"What? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before", Scar said grinning at her.

"You could at least give me a little warning", Lust said to him.

Lust turned around and reached for the soap. Has she did so she felt Scars hands massage her breasts.

"I seem to recall making love to you over and over last night", Lust said to him.

"I missed you", was all he said has his hands went lower.

One of Scar's hands massaged Lust's breasts while the other went to her special area. Scar planted kisses along Lust's neck and she moaned at the pleasure he was causing. Scar inserted a finger into Lust making her moan loudly. Scar pushed another finger into her and smiled at the pleasure he was causing her to feel.

Scar removed his fingers from her and Lust turned around. Lust wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Scar put his hands on her waist and pulled his lover closer to him. Scar laid her down on the floor and Lust spread her legs. Scar pushed into her and kissed her has he did so. Once he was all the way inside her he started to push in and out of her. Lust tilted her head back in pleasure has Scar made love to her.

"Scar…", Lust moaned.

Scar increased the speed of his thrusts making Lust moan louder. All that could be heard was the sound of their moans has they made love to each other. Scar felt her walls tighten around him and he knew he was reaching her climax. With one final thrust they both came at the same time.

For awhile, they just laid there, exhausted from their recent activity. Scar got up and turned off the water. Lust stood up and got out of the shower.

"I'm going to get dressed", she said picking up a towel.

Lust walked back into the bedroom and after drying off put her dress on. Has she did so, she noticed the locket on the nightstand. Lust picked it up and put it on. Once Lust was fully dressed she sat down on the bed and waited for Scar. A few minutes later Scar came into the room, fully clothed.

"So what now?", Scar asked her.

"Well", Lust said, "I was supposed to be trying to kill Col. Mustang—"

"Great, a State Alchemist", Scar said putting his jacket on.

"And after that I was supposed to kill you".

For awhile neither of them said anything. Scar sat down next to her and Lust rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to kill you. You're the only reason I have for becoming human", Lust said to him.

Scar put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "So what're we going to do?"

"I don't know", Lust said to him, "if I do kill you, I become human. But if I don't, I never will".

Scar kissed her lightly on the lips. "Lust, I don't care if you're human or not. I still love you".

"That's one of the nicest things anybody's ever said to me. Scar, I can't kill you. You mean so much to me", Lust said to him.

"Lust, who told you that you had to kill me?", Scar asked her.

"Dante", Lust replied, "she controls us. The homunculi I mean. She says she'll make us human if we help her".

"Did she say, why I needed to be killed?".

"She said that you've been sticking your nose in places where it doesn't belong", Lust answered.

Scar chuckled, "well, the only thing I've been sticking anywhere is, well, you know what I'm talking about".

Lust smiled and kissed him. "I'm pretty sure that that belongs there".

--- --- ---

After checking out of the hotel Scar and Lust went to a diner.

"So where are we going now?", Scar asked sipping his coffee.

"Dante we'll probably think its suspicious that I leave here without killing Mustang first", Lust said, "but if I kill Mustang then I have to kill you next".

"Can't you just go to this Dante person and say your not going to do it?".

"I could do that. But that probably be like saying I'm a traitor to her face", Lust replied.

"Then what do we do?", Scar asked her.

"I don't know. I just don't know anymore", Lust said putting her head in her hands.

After leaving the diner the two just walked around aimlessly for awhile. Has they were walking Scar pulled her into an alley.

"What are you—"

Before Lust could finish Scar pressed his lips to hers. Lust smiled to herself and put her arms around his neck. Scar pressed her against a wall and put his hands on her waist. Scar parted her lips with his tongue and their tongues wrestled. Scar broke away for a breath of air but Lust pulled his face back to hers.

Little did they know, they were being watched. From a rooftop stood Envy, with Gluttony at his side. Envy had followed Edward here and bumped into Gluttony who had told him that he couldn't find Lust.

"Well we found her", he muttered to himself looking down at her.

"_Maybe she's doing what she's supposed to and killing him", _Envy thought to himself. But he knew that wasn't the answer. It was the expression on her face that told him otherwise. Envy knew that look. He'd seen it on Dante when she had loved Hohenheim.

"I'm hungry", Gluttony said sticking a finger in his mouth.

"Shut up and go on a diet you dumb fatass", Envy said to him.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Envy. "On second thought, go back to Dante and tell her what Lust has been doing".

Envy grinned to himself, an evil grin. The two had stopped kissing now and had gone back to walking. Lust hung on Scar's arm. To anybody they passed they looked like to young people in love.

"_Dante's going to be very angry when she finds out what you've been doing Lust", _Envy thought to himself.

**

* * *

Envy you evil bastard! Can't you just let them love each other?**

**Envy: No I can't. In case you've forgotten you're the author of this story.**

**Killa Pat: What? Oh yeah.**

**Envy: Have you ever thought about _not _smoking weed?**

**Killa Pat: Why would I stop smoking weed? Well anyway, review the story. And guess what? Today, March 3rd, is my birthday! I am officially 15 years old today. So drop me a dime.**

**Killa Pat**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Lust sat on the bench next to Scar. They were in the park, and they had decided to just relax. Lust was resting her head on his shoulder and he had his arm around her. Lust didn't know why but whenever she was in his arms she felt safe. _"I guess it's just another emotion", _Lust thought to herself. The emotions she felt when she was around Scar kept coming at random times, but Lust cherished it when they did come.

"We could always just go back to Ishbal", Scar said casually. He hadn't told her yet that her mother was dying.

"I know, but I just feel like there's something I have to do first", Lust replied.

Scar tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her lightly. Lust smiled and looked at him.

"What do you want do?", she asked him.

"Whatever makes you happy", Scar said to her.

Over Scar's shoulder Lust could see a figure. It was someone that Lust would recognize anywhere. _"Envy", _Lust thought to herself, _"what are you doing here?". _Lust stood up.

"I'll be right back", she said to him.

Lust walked over to where Envy was standing. He had his characteristic smirk on his face, and Lust knew he was about to tell her something important.

"Having fun with your boyfriend?", Envy asked her.

"Envy, you know I don't have a boyfriend", Lust said in her usual cold voice.

"I'm sure Scar would say otherwise, but that's not why I'm here. Dante wants to see you, ASAP", Envy said.

"_He knows", _Lust thought to herself, _"he knows about Scar". _

"Fine, I'll do it", Lust said to him.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a blonde midget to kill", Envy said walking away.

Once Envy was gone Lust hurriedly walked back to Scar. Scar knew something was wrong by the way she walked, and the expression on her face.

"What's wrong?", he asked standing up.

"We have to go to Dublith. There's something I have to do", Lust said to him.

"What do you mean?", Scar asked her.

"I just need to do this", Lust said walking in the direction of the train station.

Scar didn't say anything but followed her to the train station. Once at the train station the two snuck aboard the last car and hid. Scar had a bad feeling about this. _"Something's not right here", _he thought to himself. Scar laid down on a blanket he had found. Lust laid next to him curled up against him, asleep. Scar looked at the beauty asleep in his arms. He pulled her closer to him. _"I lost you once, I won't lose you again"._

--- --- ---

Once at Dublith Lust took Scar's hand and led him into an alley.

"Listen, I'm going to go somewhere, and you can't follow me. Just wait here and I'll be back, I promise", Lust said to him.

"Lust, you can tell me anything", Scar said to her putting his hands on her waist.

Lust smiled and kissed him, long and passionately. When they pulled apart Lust pecked him lightly on the lips.

"I'll be right back", she said to him.

Lust walked into the crowd of people, and out of Scars sight. _"You should go after her", _a voice in his head said to him. _"No. I told her I'd stay here, and that's what I'm going to do". _Even has he told himself this he found himself making his way through the crowded streets keeping an eye on Lust. _"Where is she going?", _Scar thought to himself. Lust left the city and was walking through the woods. Scar followed her at a safe distance. It was getting dark now, and the only thing keeping Scar from loosing track of Lust was her pale skin reflecting in the moonlight. Finally, Lust came to a mansion, and went in.

"What's a mansion doing out here?", Scar said aloud.

--- --- ---

"Lust, there's so much I'd like to talk to you about. I just don't know where to start", Dante said to her.

Lust didn't say anything. She knew that Dante knew about her and Scar's relationship. That was the only reason that Lust could think of that Dante would want her here: To punish her.

"What's this about?", Lust asked her.

"Do you remember your past life?", Dante asked her.

"I don't have memories", Lust lied.

"Oh but you do. Every homunculus has flashbacks of their former life. Though they don't admit it", Dante said. "I think our Ishbalan friend played an important part in your past. A lover perhaps?".

"I'm a homunculus, I don't have feelings", Lust said to her.

Dante smiled and picked up a box that had been sitting on a table. Dante set the box in her lap and looked at Lust.

"Lust, Lust, Lust. You always were sort of a rebellious one", Dante said opening the box.

Suddenly Lust felt very weak. And then Dante lifted a skull out of the box, and Lust couldn't move.

"You didn't really think that I'd keep a homunculus around and not have some way of making sure they didn't try and kill me?", Dante said to me. "I just had Envy dig up your grave".

Lust wanted to say something back but couldn't. She didn't have the ability to. Dante approached Lust and knelt down next to her.

"You know Lust, this wouldn't of happened if you had just obeyed me. And know I have to dispose of you", Dante stood up. "But later".

Dante left the skull on the floor in front of Lust and left the library. Shortly after Dante left Wrath entered the room. A sadistic smile on the young boys face gave away his intentions far too well, and Lust couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear.

--- --- ---

Scar had gotten in through an open window he had found. Scar had decided that he never wanted to live in a place this big. _"I think I've passed this same spot five times already", _Scar thought to himself. Suddenly he heard footsteps and ducked behind a corner.

"It's a shame. Lust was actually kind of useful. But I can always create another one", a woman's voice said.

The sound of a door opening and closing could be heard and Scar waited a minute or so before determining that the coast was clear. _"That didn't sound good", _Scar thought to himself. He had to find Lust now, from what that woman had said Lust's usefulness had come to an end. Scar ran has fast has he could without making any noise through the halls. Suddenly he heard a scream followed by maniacal laughter. Scar ran in the direction of the noise and came to a door. Scar kicked the door open and stepped into a huge library.

"Damn it", Scar said to himself has he looked around at all the shelves.

He heard another scream and ran towards it. Lust was lying on the floor, with bruises all over her face that weren't healing. _"Why isn't she healing?", _Scar thought to himself. He saw a kid, standing over her, smiling sadistically at her.

"Are you having fun yet?", he asked her, "because I'm having a great time".

Before the boy could lay another hand on her Scar lunged at him, tackling him to the floor. Scar put his hand over the boys place, exploding his brain.

Scar stood up and kicked the skull away from Lust and she stood up has her wounds started to heal.

"Scar", Lust said throwing her arms around him. "I thought I told you not to follow me".

"But I guess It's a good thing that I did", Scar said to her.

Lust looked at Wrath's unconscious form. "Let's get out of here before he wakes up".

They ran through the house. Lust guiding Scar to the exit.

"Sloth, Gluttony, and Dante should be the only others left in the house", Lust said has they ran.

"Hopefully we won't run into any of them", Scar muttered but loud enough for Lust to hear.

"It's a big house. They might not even know that I've escaped".

"I wouldn't say that", a voice said from behind them.

The two stopped and turned around to see Dante, with Gluttony at her side. Her arms were crossed and she looked at Scar.

"So you're the one Lust's been seeing. I was hoping you wouldn't have to be here for this, now I have to kill you both", Dante said to him.

Lust extended her claws, "you can try".

"I don't understand how you've let yourself become attached to her. You do know that she has no feelings?", Dante continued.

"I know, and I don't care", Scar growled at her.

"You can't actually love her. She's a soulless doll, no feelings, no emotions. She can't and doesn't return any feelings you have towards her", Dante continued.

Lust extended her claws further. She didn't know how much more of this she could take before she attacked Dante.

"Lust, leave. I'll take care of this", Scar said interrupting Lust's thoughts.

"Scar you can't—",

"Just go", Scar said to her, "I'll catch up with you later".

Reluctantly, Lust obeyed. Gluttony started to waddle after her but Dante stopped him.

"No, Gluttony. I want you to take care of him", Dante said pointing at Scar.

"But Lust", Gluttony started.

"NOW Gluttony", Dante demanded.

Gluttony turned back to Scar, and charged at him.

**

* * *

About time I posted this. I'm sorry people I've just been busy. DAMN YOU SCHOOL! Anyway, you know the drill. Read the story, and then press the little submit button, don't you just love that button. I have another question for you. In your opinions, do you think I'm a good writer, a decent writer, or just all around crappy?**

**Killa Pat**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before I begin I'd like to address a certain issue. I know that people have been reading this story because I check the hit counters. And if you're going to ready anybody's story, no matter how bad you think it is, you might as well review. So if you're not going to review, then don't read my stories. That's all I wanted to say, thank you, and enjoy the story.**

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

Scar quickly moved out of the way as Gluttony attacked him. _"For a fat guy he's pretty fast", _Scar though has he moved out of the way again. Scar didn't want to have to touch him, for fear that he'd lose a limb in the process. Gluttony lunged at Scar who stepped backwards and tripped. Gluttony tackled him and tried to engulf his head. Scar put his hand on Gluttony's face and exploded his brain. It didn't seem to phase Gluttony at all.

"You don't want to do this", Scar said to him. "It would make Lust unhappy".

Scar seemed to have hit a soft spot, and Gluttony got off of him.

"Lust isn't happy?", Gluttony said, and suddenly Scar felt sorry for him.

"No, not right now at least. And she'll be even less happy if you eat me", Scar said.

Gluttony seemed to be considering this, and he slowly stood up. He looked at Scar.

"Will you help Lust?", he asked.

"I promise", Scar replied. "Let's go".

--- --- ---

Lust was almost out of the mansion, until a wall shot up in front of her. Lust slowly turned around to see Dante.

"I don't see a skull in your hands", Lust said extending her claws.

"You ungrateful little girl. I took care of you, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be alive", Dante said to her.

"What is it with you? All Greed wanted to do was be independent, and go off on his own. But you wouldn't allow it, and killed him", Lust said.

"I created him. He was obligated to help me achieve my goals, and he didn't", Dante said flatly.

"And what were those goals? You've never explained why, you wanted a philosophers stone so badly. You just said you'd make us human if you did", Lust replied.

"I told you. If you help me, you'll become human", Dante said. "This is your last chance Lust. Kill Scar, or die".

"_If I help Dante, I become human. But that means I have to kill Scar, and if I do that I'll have no reason to become human", _Lust thought to herself. _"I'm a homunculus, I'm not supposed to feel. But why do I feel love whenever I'm with him?". _Lust debated for what seemed like hours, and then retracted her claws.

"So, I see you've decided to take my offer", Dante said has Lust stepped towards her.

"Becoming human is the only thing I ever wanted to do, and then I wanted to kill myself. And then I met Scar, and all that changed. I finally had a reason to become human, I even remember things about my past life", Lust began. "If I help you, I become human but".

Scar had entered the room, with Gluttony at his side. Lust smiled at him, and her face lit up when she did it. She looked human, and her face was full of emotion. _"She's not supposed to be able to do that", _Dante thought to herself has she saw Lust's smile.

"I take it you're refusing my offer?", Dante said.

"Yes, I am".

Scar felt himself smile at this. If Dante was angry at all she hid it well.

"Well Lust, I'm afraid you're no longer welcome here", Dante said clapping her hands together.

Suddenly, an array on the ceiling activated, and Scar noticed that it had a skeleton attached to it. Lust fell to her knees and started vomiting up all of her red stones. Dante transmuted a sword and stood over Lust. Gluttony ran towards Lust and pushed her out of the way and the sword stabbed him instead. At that moment Wrath entered the room and attacked Lust. Lust, weakened by the array, was helpless to his attacks. Scar rushed to help her but Dante got in his way.

"I don't think so", she said.

Dante raised the sword in her hand and slashed at Scar. If Scar hadn't ducked he'd be minus a head. Scar grabbed Dante's wrist with his left hand and threw her against a wall. Dante got up and clapped her hands together and then placed them on the wall. Spikes shot out and Scar jumped out of the way. In the corner of his eye Scar could see Gluttony acting as a shield for Lust.

"Gluttony! Kill Lust now!", Dante ordered.

"But—", Gluttony began.

"Now Gluttony!", Dante commanded.

Gluttony didn't have time to say anything because Wrath knocked him out of the way and turned his arm into a sword. Time seemed to be moving in slow motion. All Scar could do was watch has Wrath stabbed Lust through the heart.

"No!", Scar yelled.

Scar started to run to her side but Dante grabbed his arm. Scar grabbed her arm with his right one and blew it off. Dante screamed in pain and fell to her knees.

"Wrath, Gluttony, ignore them. Get me out of here".

Scar ran to Lust's side. She was still, barely alive.

"Scar", she managed to choke out, "I, I love you".

"Don't die Lust, don't die", Scar said to her.

Dante and the other two homunculi were gone and Scar found a small bag that Dante had dropped. In it, he could barely see the red stones. Scar picked up the bag and walked back over to Lust.

"Please don't die", Scar said has he reached into the bag and pulled out some red stones.

Lust, by now had her eyes closed. Scar opened her mouth and dropped one red stone into it. At first nothing happened, and Scar started to lose hope. But then, Lust's mouth started to move and she swallowed the stone. Scar fed her some more stones until she was strong enough to do it herself.

--- --- ---

When Lust woke up the first thing she saw was Scar's face staring down at her. Before she knew what she was doing they were locked in a very passionate, intense kiss. When the pulled apart Scar pulled her into an embrace.

"I was so scared", Scar said to her, "so scared that I would lose you".

Lust smiled at him, "you'll never lose me", she said to him.

Lust pulled on a strand of her hair and cut if off with one of her claws. Lust then put the hairs into the locket she wore around her neck, and then put it around Scar's neck.

"There, now you'll always have a part of me. No matter how far we are apart, I'll always be with you", Lust said.

Lust closed the gap between them and their lips met. They kissed until Scar pulled away.

"What about Dante, what if—", Lust put a finger to his lips silencing him.

"Shhs. Just enjoy the moment", Lust said going in for another kiss.

This time neither of the broke away. Lust pushed Scar back on the bed, so that she was on top. Lust slide her hands under his shirt and he let her take it off of him. Lust then removed her gloves and went in for another kiss. Lust parted her lips slightly and Scar entered her. He put his hands on her hips and slid on of his hands up her dress. Lust broke the kiss and started unbuckling his pants, and slid them down just enough to reveal his manhood. Lust took the cock in her hands and put it in her mouth. Scar gasped in surprise and pleasure at what Lust had just done. Lust wanted to please him and make him feel good. Lust kissed the tip of his manhood and licked up the length of it.

Scar felt as if he could come right then and there. He looked down at the beauty who was servicing him. He smiled knowing that he was the only one she would ever do this for. Lust stopped sucking and pulled his pants the rest of the way down. Scar sat up and helped her out of her dress. Lust dangled her breasts in front of him and he sucked on her erect nipples making Lust moan loudly.

Lust let Scar suck on her nipples until she couldn't wait any longer. Lust got up and pushed Scar back on the bed. Scar guided himself into Lust and she lowered himself onto his cock. Lust slowly began to grind into him. Lust started to moan louder and louder has she ground into him faster. Scar reached his hands up and cupped her breasts. Lust rode him until they both came at the same time, and Lust collapsed onto his chest.

--- --- ---

Lust awoke the next morning with Scars strong arms wrapped around her. Scar was already awake, staring at her. Lust smiled and kissed him.

"Have a nice night?", she asked him.

"No, not really", Scar replied playfully.

Lust threw her pillow at him and he laughed. Lust smiled playfully at him and kissed him again. They kissed for what seemed like hours, neither of them wanting it to stop.

"I love you so much", Lust said when they pulled apart. "I don't care about becoming human anymore, I just wanna be with you".

Scar smiled and pulled her closer to him. After awhile the two got dressed and checked out of the hotel they were in. While walking through an alley Lust saw something and gasped.

"What is it?", Scar asked her.

"I'm wanted", Lust said.

Scar looked where she was pointing and saw it. Next to a wanted poster of his own, was one with Lusts face on it.

"How can they do this?", Scar asked her.

"Prides the fuhrer. That's how Dante's been able to control the military", Lust answered.

At that moment, a car with MP's in it just happened to pull around the corner.

**

* * *

Killa Pat: Sorry about the long update, I've just been busy that's all. DAMN YOU SCHOOL! Anyway, read it and review it. And read my Royai fic, a Roy and Riza story as well.**

**Killa Pat**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The MP's all drew their pistols on them.

"Put your hands up and drop any weapons!", one of them yelled.

Lust extended five of her claws impaling the MP's and leaving three standing. The three that were left all started shooting at them. The bullets that didn't hit Lust missed Scar who by now had placed his destroyer hand on the cars hood exploding it and taking the MP's with it.

"Come on, we have to get out of here", Scar said grabbing Lusts hand and running into an alleyway.

They could hear the sound of the cars approaching the burning car. And they were glad that they were away from the scene of the crime.

"What do we do know?", Lust asked. "We can't go anywhere and I'm sure Pride's got the military constantly looking for us".

"We can always go back home", Scar said looking down at the woman in his arms.

"No we can't. If we go back there then the military we'll eventually find us and most likely kill everybody. I couldn't bear it if something happened to Natasha or—", Scar cut her off.

"I understand", Scar said to her tilting her chin upwards. "Don't be so sad, you look so beautiful when you smile".

Scar kissed her. The kiss was short but sweet but it made Lust smile. It made her smile because she knew she had someone who cared for her even if she wasn't human. She didn't want to do what she did with Lujon and just kill him after she used him. No, she was a different person now.

"We should get out of the city if we don't want to get caught", she said to him.

"Yeah, you're right", Scar answered.

Scar had picked up a black leather jacket that went down to below his knees and a hat to go with it. Since they couldn't use the trains anymore they had to travel on foot, and they had no clear destination anymore. They spent the entire night traveling, not stopping for anything. When it was dawn the two found an old log cabin and spent the night there.

For the first time in a long time Lust didn't sleep peacefully. She was worried. The entire country was looking for them, and she might lose Scar. _"I couldn't bear it if anything happened to him. I'd have no reason to live", _Lust thought to herself. She curled up against Scar and he unconsciously wrapped his arms around her. Scar smiled at him. Something about this man had changed her. She was no longer a ruthless, cold hearted killer. She found that she cared deeply for certain people. _"Scar, Helen, Natasha…if I have no soul then why do I care for these people?", _she thought to herself.

They didn't wake up until the sun had just begun to set into the horizon. And then they set off on their journey again.

"Do you have any idea where we are?", Lust asked when they stopped by a stream.

"Nope", Scar said.

Lust had taken her boots off and put her feet in the streams cool water and was leaning against a tree. Scar sat next to her with his arm around her waist.

"Wanna go for a swim?", Scar said to her.

"What, you mean now?", Lust said turning to look at him.

"Yes I mean now", Scar said sliding his hand under her dress. "I don't know about you, but a nice swim sounds good right now".

Scar took his shirt off along with his pants, shoes, and socks, and jumped into the water. After resurfacing Scar turned to face Lust.

"Aren't you coming? The waters great!", he called.

Lust smiled and started to undress. Once she was completely naked she walked into the stream and swam out to meet Scar. Scar put his hands on her hips and pulled her to him.

"You're beautiful", he said to her.

"And you're stating the obvious", Lust replied kissing him lightly.

Lust buried her face in Scar's chest, she wanted him to hold her, and she wanted to be able to return his love for her. _"If I can't feel, then why do I feel pleasure whenever we make love?", _Lust thought to herself. _"It doesn't matter, has long as I'm with him I'm happy"._

--- --- ---

To say that Dante was in a foul mood would be an understatement. To say that Dante was angry beyond all possible comprehension would be much more accurate. _"Thanks to Lust and her boyfriend I'm stuck with this", _she thought staring at her new automail. She'd had to have Pride bring in an automail mechanic to have it fitted. Has much as Dante hated it, it would have to do until she transferred her soul into another body.

"I have the entire military looking for them, we'll find them soon", Pride said to her.

"Good, thank you Pride", Dante said to him.

Dante wanted to punish Lust severely for what she'd done. She still had her skull after all, and Lust wouldn't be able to get any red stones anytime soon. Greed had been the same way, and look where he had wound up. _"And Lust will wind up the same"._

--- --- ---

It had been a week since their encounter with Dante and the military always seemed to know where they were. They had had frequent encounters with the military and Scar hated them more than ever now. First, they destroyed his homeland, if they had never done that then he would've never have to start killing state alchemist and he would've never had everyone in the military after him. _"But then, if that had never happened I would've never me Lust", _Scar thought to himself looking to the beauty he held in his arms. Scar tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and thought about what life would be like if Selena hadn't died. Scar sighed, even if she had loved him she would never leave her husband.

"What's wrong?", Lust asked him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking", Scar replied.

"About what?", Lust asked.

Scar looked at her and smiled. "I guess it was a good thing that Selena died. Otherwise I would've never met you".

"For that, you get a kiss", Lust said bringing her lips closer to his.

The kiss was intended to be short but Scar wouldn't have that. He shifted their position so that Scar was on top of her. They didn't pull apart until Scar broke the kiss for a breath of air. Scar rolled off of her and stared up at the night sky. The stars were beautiful, _"like Lust", _he thought to himself.

"Scar, look over there", Lust said pointing.

Scar looked in the direction and saw lights. House lights.

"I think I know where we are now", Lust said standing up, "we're in Rizembol, the place where Fullmetal lives".

Scar remembered being her trying to kill him and stood up.

"What's so important about that?", he asked her.

"He might help us", Lust said starting to walk towards the house where she knew he lived.

Scar grabbed her arm. "You're forgetting one thing. Has soon as he sees us, he'll probably attack us if he's even home".

"Still, it's worth a try", Lust said walking towards the house. After a few paces she stopped and turned to Scar, "well, aren't you coming?".

Scar smiled to himself. Lust was has stubborn as Selena had been. Scar followed her to the house where Ed lived and Lust was knocking on the door by the time he caught up with her. At first nobody answered the door so Lust knocked again. This time there was an answer, and the short old woman from last time stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?", Ed said when he saw them in the doorway.

"Calm down, we're not here to kill you", Lust said as Ed transmuted his arm into a sword.

"As a matter of fact, we came to ask for your help", Scar said.

"Why would I help you of all people?", Ed said.

"Because we can help you", Lust answered, "how'd you like to know whose been controlling the homunculi? Or the real reason that Maes Hughes was killed?".

That last bit caught Ed off guard and surprise showed on his face. Lust smiled when she knew she had won and took a step into the house.

"All of our rooms are filled, you'll have to sleep in the basement if you want to sleep anywhere", the old woman said realizing that Ed was allowing them to stay.

"That'll be fine", Scar said to her.

The old woman left the room leaving no one except for Ed, Scar, and Lust. The tension was so thick that you could cut a knife through it.

"Before I tell you anything I want you to promise me that you won't tell anybody that we're here. Especially the military", Lust said.

"Ok, fine. I won't tell anybody", Ed said to her.

At that moment Al walked in through the front door. When he saw Lust in Scar he immediately tensed and got ready for a fight.

"It's alright Al, they're not here for a fight", Ed said before Al could do anything stupid.

"But Brother, what if—",

"Don't, we're not here to hurt you", Lust said in a voice that sounded sincere. Something that neither Ed nor Al had ever heard from the homunculus.

Ed turned his sword back into a regular arm and sat down in a chair. Al just stood where he was, whether he was in shock or totally surprised nobody could tell.

"I think I'll wait till there's less tension before I talk to you again", Lust said turning to leave the room.

Scar stayed where he was. He didn't entirely trust Ed, but if it meant a place to stay where the military wouldn't find him, he didn't mind.

--- --- ---

Lust stood outside, looking up at the stars. They night was beautiful, and her pale skin reflected in the moonlight. The stars shown brightly in a cloudless sky, adding to the nights beauty. Lust smiled when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and relaxed into them.

"You were right. Though I don't trust him", Scar said to him.

"Don't, you're ruining the moment by talking about things like that", Lust said to him.

"What would you prefer I talked about?", Scar asked lightly nibbling on her ear.

"What you're doing right now is fine", Lust said has Scars kisses went to her neck.

Scars hands went to her breasts and Lust put her hands over his. Scars lips brushed against hers and that was how Ed found them. He gasped in surprise when he saw the two together like this. A cold hearted killer and a soulless doll, in a very intimate relationship.

"Ahem", Ed said making his presence known to them.

They both turned around to face Ed, but not breaking apart.

"Um, I just came to tell you that they basements ready for you", Ed said before running off.

Lust turned in Scars arms and looked up into his eyes. Those blood red eyes that she had come to love.

"I think we scared him don't you?", Lust said to him.

"I think he'll be in a state of shock for a few days after seeing that", Scar said back to her.

"Maybe we should give him more to be shocked about", Lust said running her hands over his muscular chest.

"As nice has that sounds, I think we should got to bed", Scar said.

The two walked back into the house and followed Ed down into the basement. Besides the fact that it was dark, and parts for automail took up most of the space, it was actually quite nice. A small area had been set aside for Scar and Lust to sleep in. An extra mattress and some blankets had been set up for them.

Scar walked over to the mattress and laid down on it pulling Lust with him. This was the closest thing to a bed they had slept on in a long time. Lust didn't sleep peacefully this time. It was the first night in a long time where she dreamt. Most of the time they were memories, but not this one. This one was a dream…

_She stood on a balcony, overlooking the city. It had taken awhile but with the help of the state the city of Ishbal had been rebuilt. The woman smiled has she watched her daughter playing in the street with other children. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she relaxed into her husband's arms. _

"_How's my son doing?", he asked her nibbling on her ear and rubbing her expanding belly._

"_The last time you said that we had Jessica", the woman said turning around in his arms._

"_Yes, but this time I **know **it will be a boy", he said smiling at her._

"_You said that when he had Annie as well", the woman said kissing her husband lightly on the lips._

_The sound of a baby crying interrupted their moment and the two broke apart. The woman walked into the nursery and picked up her second child, Annie, who had just woken up from a nap and was begging for attention. The three year olds arms reached for her father who took her into his arms. His wife chuckled._

"_What's so funny?", he asked her._

"_Oh, I'm just thinking of how you'll react when the day comes that you realize that she's not daddy's little girl anymore", his wife said smiling._

"_That day will come for you too you know", he said putting Annie back in her bed._

"_I know", his wife said putting her arms around her husbands neck, "but we have so much time until then"._

_Their lips met in a kiss that literally took their breath away…_

Lust woke up in the middle of the night suddenly. She checked her surroundings. She was still in the basement, and Scar was still by her side. But she found that she couldn't get the dream out of her mind. Because the woman in it, was herself, and her husband had Scars face.

**

* * *

Killa Pat: Damn, it sure feels like a long time since I updated this fic. Anyways, if you read this story, wether you liked, or thought it was crap, send in a review. And read my new EdxWinry fic, the Pipsqueak and the Mechanic, go check that out. Also, my buddy Zackislord came out with a sequel to his fic, Roy and Riza: Together forever. The sequels called, Aftershock. Read it, the chapters are short but its worth it. I ain't gonna talk your head off, I'ma write more chappies. Peace out.  
**

**Killa Pat**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

When Lust woke up the next morning and tried to get up she felt a pair of arms pull her back down onto the mattress.

"Going somewhere?", Scar asked nibbling on her ear.

Lust rolled over to face him. She put a gloved hand on his face and stared into his eyes.

"Have you ever thought about us?", Lust asked him.

"What do you mean?", Scar replied.

"I mean our future together. Have you ever thought about what would happen if we didn't have to worry about the military or Dante finding us?", Lust said back to him.

In truth, Scar hadn't thought about that much. He'd killed so many people that the state wouldn't let him get off easily. But still, after spending so much time with Lust, coming to love her, Scar wanted nothing more than to settle down and spend the rest of his days with her. Even if she couldn't have children he wanted them to be together for the rest of his life.

"No", Scar said to her, "I know that we'll always be together no matter what. So what's the point of worrying about our future?".

Lust thought about the dream she had had last night and decided not to tell him about it. Instead, she got out of his embrace and out of bed. Scar reluctantly followed her up the stairs and into the kitchen. Ed, was sitting at the table eating his breakfast.

"Ed, you might grow more if you drank your milk", Winry said to him.

"No way am I drinking cow piss", Ed said back to her.

"Yeah, well you know the pancakes you're eating? They have milk in them", Lust said making her presence known to him.

"How would you know they have cow piss in them?", Ed asked her suspiciously.

"Because, I know how to cook", Lust said sitting down across from him.

Ed looked at her with an expression of surprise on his face. "When did you learn to cook?".

"I didn't learn. I remembered", Lust replied to him.

Scar sat down next to Lust and took a sip from the coffee he had gotten. Scar still didn't trust these people, even if they were being nice to them. _"He's a State Alchemist, he'll betray you to his fellow dogs of the military", _Scar thought to himself.

"How long do you plan on staying here anyway?", Ed asked them.

"I don't know", Scar replied, "I just don't know".

Underneath the table Lust's hand had worked it's way into Scars and she squeezed his hand gently.

--- --- ---

Scar stood outside looking at the landscape. Rizembol was a beautiful place, far away from the chaotic life of living in a city. Scar felt at peace here, and if the military came looking for him it would be unlikely that they'd bother to search the house of a State Alchemist.

"I think that's the first time I've seen you at peace", Lust said from behind him as she embraced him in a hug.

Scar wrapped his arms around her slender waist and rested his chin on her head.

"How long do you want to stay here?", Scar asked her, "you know I don't trust Fullmetal".

"I know. But we need them for now", Lust said to him.

Little did they know, Ed was watching them. And in their eyes he could see something he never thought he'd see from either of them: love. _"But how can you love someone who doesn't have a soul? And how can someone without a soul love?", _Ed thought to himself.

"They look happy together", Al said from behind Ed making him jump.

"What are you doing here?", Ed asked him.

"Same thing you are Brother", Al said to Ed.

Ed and Al watched as Scar and Lust, oblivious to the two watching them, showed displays of affection for each other. Scar kissed Lust who wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. After a few seconds Lust broke the kiss and said something to Scar, who looked straight in their direction.

"I think they figured out we were watching them", Al said as Scar made his way over to them followed by Lust.

"Care to explain why you were spying on us?", Scar said to Ed.

"I wasn't spying", Ed said pretending to not know what he was talking about.

Scar didn't press the issue. Instead, he simply walked past Ed towards the house. Ed turned to Lust a look of astonishment on his face.

"What's the deal? Normally if a guy touched you like that you'd slice him in half, what makes him so different?", Ed asked her.

Lust chuckled, "you were watching us weren't you? Figure it out for yourself", Lust said before following Scar into the house.

"You're a homunculus Lust, you can't ever love", Ed called to her.

Lust stopped, and turned to face him. "You don't know how hurtful you just were now, do you?", she said to him.

"You don't have any feelings for me to hurt", Ed said back to her.

Lust paused before saying, "if only that were true".

--- --- ---

Lust found Scar back in the kitchen sitting at the table. Lust embraced him from behind and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"We're guests here, don't mess that up", she said to him.

Lust was about to walk away when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into Scars lap.

"You know if you wanted me in your lap you could've just asked", Lust said to him.

"I know. But this is much more fun", Scar said to her.

Lust wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. Scar kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. It was strange. It was like holding Selena in his arms, she looked and sounded like her, but it wasn't. _"Selena's dead", _Scar told himself, _"stop thinking about her". _

"Do you wish I was Selena?", Lust asked him.

"No", Scar said, "I've accepted the fact that I can never bring her back to life. And besides, I have you now".

Lust smiled and closed her eyes. She loved this man, even if she wasn't supposed to she loved him, and she would never leave his side. _"Becoming human doesn't matter to me, as long as I can be with him I'll be happy", _Lust thought to herself contently.

Little did they know, Ed heard everything they had said. _"They must've known each other in Lust's past life", _he thought to himself. If Ed didn't know any better he would've thought that a young romantic couple had moved in with them. But that wasn't the case. Scar, a religious murderer, and Lust, soulless homunculi whose only desire was to become human, were in love.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you said you'd tell me whose been controlling the homunculi", Ed said to them.

"I did, didn't I", Lust said not bothering to look at him.

"You also said you'd tell me who killed Maes Hughes and why", Ed said putting his hands on the table.

"Calm down shorty, I'll tell you", Lust said standing up.

At the word short Ed's face turned bright red. "WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT NOT EVEN A FLEA WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS CAN SEE!", he yelled.

Lust chuckled at this and smiled at him. "You'd think a State Alchemist would act more mature", she said to him.

"What're you talking about? I _am _acting mature!", Ed said still ticked about being called short.

"Could've fooled me", Lust replied.

Ed was about to reply but Lust stopped him.

"Don't bother. I'll tell you", Lust said to him.

Ed sat down across from Scar noticing the glare he was getting from the older man. Lust sat down next to Scar and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What I'm going to tell you will make you an even bigger target for the homunculi", Lust began, "so use the information I give you wisely".

"Ok fine, I will", Ed said.

--- --- ---

Dante was getting tired of Gluttony. No, not just tired of him, sick of him following her around everywhere, either begging for something to eat or asking where Lust was. It drove Dante crazy. She contemplated killing the miserable creature and putting him out of it's, and everybody else's misery, but Dante had other ideas.

"Gluttony", she said sternly, "come here".

The creature obeyed and waddled over to where Dante stood. Dante knelt down in front of Gluttony and grabbed his tongue. There was a flash of light as the ouroboros was removed from Gluttony's tongue, turning him into a mindless beast. Any shred of intelligence that Gluttony may have once possessed was gone, and he was now a ravenous beast whose only goal was to fulfill its never-ending hunger. But before Gluttony could attack her, Dante pulled out a skull and Gluttony froze, paralyzed.

"_Now all I have to do is wait for Envy to get back, and send him out looking for Lust with Gluttony", _Dante thought to herself as she left the room that Gluttony was in. _"Lust you fool. You should've never doublecrossed me"._

When Envy got back to the mansion Dante was waiting for him.

"Envy, how good to see you again", Dante said sarcastically to the shapeshifter.

"Yeah whatever", Envy said to her.

"Envy, I have something I want you to do for me", Dante said turning and leaving the room they were in.

Envy followed Dante to the room where she had locked Gluttony in and opened the door. Inside Gluttony was still there. His beady eyes staring at the two who had just entered, drool running from his mouth.

"What the hell happened to you?", Envy said to him.

"Don't get too close", Dante warned, "Gluttony isn't a homunculus anymore. He's merely a crazed animal".

"What do you want me to do with him?", Envy asked her.

"I want you to find Lust, and take _it _with you", Dante said motioning to Gluttony.

"What about Fullmetal?", Envy asked.

"I'll have Pride take care of it. I just want Lust dead, and her lover too", Dante snapped at him.

"Fine", Envy said turning to leave.

"Oh, one more thing Envy. If you find Pride, tell him to find me another body, young, and beautiful", Dante said.

Envy chuckled, "you'd think that after four hundred years, that you would've figured out how to use the philosophers stone to transfer yours soul into other bodies without yours rotting in the process" he said.

Little did they know, Sloth had heard every word that was said. _"What? That means that Dante never wanted the stone to make us human! She just wants it so that she can live forever", _Sloth thought to herself. Then she thought of Gluttony, and the plans that Dante had for Lust. And she knew right then, that she had to warn her.

**

* * *

Killa Pat: Watch out Lust! Gluttony's coming after your pretty ass. See, I kept some elements of the anime in the story. If you haven't seen the episode then I'll ruin it for you. Dante does exactly what she did to Gluttony in this story in the anime: Turns him into a mindless beast. And C.A.M.E.O., to answer your question. Dante will live. I love Dante, she's my favorite fucked up rotting corpse in the entire series, and she's going to live.**

**Dante: Thank you Pat, in all the other stories like this I end up dying.**

**Killa Pat: Don't worry you bitch you will**

**Dante: What was that?**

**Killa Pat: Nothing! I didn't say shit.**

**Dante: Are you sure? I could've sworn I heard something about me dying.**

**Killa Pat: It was probably just Greed stalking you or something. Trust me, would I pay you $100,000 to be in one of my fics, just so I could kill you?**

**Dante: No, you wouldn't pay me period. Well, it's been nice talking to you in your cell, call me about that interview. **

**Killa Pat: Don't worry, I will. –mutters under breath- Interview, yeah right.**

**Killa Pat: Anyway, review the story. And tell all your friends on about this story, because ScarxLust needs much more attention. And to all my writers out there, get your asses in front of a motherfuckin' computer, and write the best ScarxLust fic you can come up with.**

**Killa Pat**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

When Scar woke up the next morning Lust was already awake, staring back at him, and she was smiling.

"In a good mood?", he asked her.

"Very", Lust replied kissing him.

Scar pulled her closer to him and Lust wrapped her arms around his neck. Scars tongue licked Lust's lips and she parted them allowing his tongue entrance. That was how Winry found the two.

"Oh, sorry", the blonde said turning to go back up the stairs.

"No, it's ok, we were just waking up anyway", Scar said standing up.

Lust, reluctantly got out of bed. She followed her lover up the stairs and into the kitchen. The first thing that Scar noticed was that nobody was in the kitchen, and there was no breakfast.

"Ed and Pinako went out", Al said to the two, "they should be back soon".

"Can't anybody else fix breakfast?", Scar asked him.

Al shook his head, "I can't cook and according to Ed, Winry's cooking is terrible".

Lust chuckled and stood up. She started to get out pots and pans, and food. Al only watched in amazement as Lust cooked breakfast for them. _"Where'd she learn to cook?", _Al thought to himself. When Winry came out of the basement she gasped when she saw Lust and Scar having a meal together. _"They look like a married couple", _Winry thought to herself.

"There's plenty more", Scar said to her.

"I wasn't hungry", Winry said quickly. She didn't exactly trust their _guests. _

"Don't worry, it won't kill you", Lust said to her, "do you really think that I'd have the only person I care about eat poisoned food?".

In truth, Winry was starving. But she didn't trust either of them, but Scar was eating it and he was still alive so it had to be all right. Winry picked up a plate and put some food onto it.

--- --- ---

When Ed and Pinako got back they walked into the house to find Scar, Lust, Winry, and Al, all having breakfast together and talking like they had known each other for years.

"What the hell?", Ed said looking around, "and where'd the food come from?"

"Lust made it", Winry said, "you should try it, it's good".

Ed looked at Lust in confusion, "you can cook?", he asked dumbstruck.

"Yes Ed, I can", Lust said to him, "you can stop being suspicious of us now".

Ed still didn't trust Lust, and certainly not Scar, but they seemed harmless. Ed, who hadn't eaten since last night, was hungry and didn't care if Lust had put all the poison in the world into the food.

If somebody had told Lust she would be doing this today she would've killed them. Who would've thought that she'd be in the house of her worst enemy, having breakfast with them and having a conversation? _"I sure has hell didn't", _Lust thought to herself has she took a bite out of her apple. It was has if they had never been enemies in the first place.

After breakfast Ed cornered Lust in the hallway.

"Is it true?", he asked her.

"Is what true?", Lust answered.

"What you told me about the military and the homunculus, is it true?".

"Yes, Ed, it's true", Lust answered. "Everything I told you, is true".

Ed hesitated before asking, "do you really feel emotion towards Scar?".

Lust half smiled. "I don't know what I feel towards him, but I know that I'll never leave him. Whatever fate has in store for us, I'm going to be right next to him through it all".

Scar had heard everything and smiled to himself. Has Lust came around the corner he grabbed and pulled her to him.

"I'll never leave you either", Scar said to her.

"You heard everything didn't you?", she asked him smiling.

"Yes, I did", Scar said closing the space between them.

Scar put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him has they kissed. Lust's ouroboros shined for a moment and Lust deepened the kiss. Lust heard herself moan into his mouth and felt her arms wrap around his neck.

"Ahem", a voice said from behind them.

The two turned around to see Al standing behind them. They quickly pulled apart and Lust's ouroboros stopped shining but no one noticed.

"What is it?", Lust asked him.

"The military's here", Al said, "you should hide in the basement until they leave".

At that moment there was a loud knocking at the door and Scar and Lust took that has their queue to get into the basement.

"Excuse me ma'am, we have orders to search every house", came the voice of a soldier.

"Go right ahead, but you won't find anything here", Pinako replied.

Scar held Lust in his arms. He could hear the sound of footsteps above him and he pulled Lust closer to him. At that moment, Ed's voice could be heard.

"What's going on here?", Ed asked.

"We're looking for Scar, that's all you need to know shorty".

Lust grinned when she heard Ed yell something back at him. Ed must've shown him his pocket watch because the soldier apologized to him. A few minutes later Ed came down into the basement.

"It's ok, you can come out now", he said to them.

"Thanks", Scar said nodding to Ed, "they won't be back will they?".

"I don't think so. I mean, if you were a state alchemist would you let a state alchemist killer hide in your house?", Ed replied.

--- --- ---

Lust sat on the riverbank, her gloves and boots off, feet in the water. She still hadn't told Scar about the dream she'd had. _"What does it mean?", _Lust thought to herself, _"it's not a memory so what is it? I've never had dreams before". _Lust looked at her hands, hands that had killed many. Yet now she was starting to feel remorse, and it scared her. It scared her that one man could make her feel human, but she still felt empty at the same time.

Lust thoughts drifted to Natasha, and the children she was taking care of. For a moment, Lust wished that she had never met Scar, but quickly pushed that thought out of her head.

"I promised myself I'd never leave him, and I'll keep that promise",Lust told herself.

"I never thought I'd hear you say something like that", Ed said from behind her.

"And I never thought that I'd be here of all places with my enemy", Lust replied.

Lust turned around to face Ed. They'd always been enemies yet they were after the same thing. Though they wanted it for different purposes, they both wanted the philosophers stone, and now, Lust didn't care about it anymore.

"Why do you want to become human so badly?", Ed asked him, "you can't die, you don't age, and you have powers that humans can only dream of. Why give it all up?".

"Do you really want to know?", Lust asked him.

Ed nodded his head.

"Fine, I'll tell you". Lust took a deep breath, and then began.

"When a homunculus is created, they have memories of their past life. Dante says that they're just the 'desires of the creator', but they are memories. At first they come constantly, but after awhile they start to go away. And after that, you feel empty. Just because a homunculus can't feel emotion doesn't mean that they don't feel the emptiness inside of them. Dante tells us that if we get the philosophers stone we can become human and rid ourselves of this, that's what drives us to become human".

"There's more to it isn't there?", Ed asked her.

"Much more", Lust said back to him, "I told myself that if I ever became human I'd kill myself. But then I met Scar and, well, you know the rest".

Ed half smiled at her. Now that he'd gotten to know Lust and Scar better he was more trusting of them.

"I wish you and Scar could be happy together", Ed said to her.

"Has long has Dante has the military under her control, that's not possible", Lust replied to him. "Pride will make sure that your fellow dogs of the military are after us until we die".

"That day might come sooner than you think", a voice said.

Lust whirled around to see Sloth emerging from the water.

"Sloth", Lust said surprised, "what are you doing here?".

**

* * *

Killa Pat: I might've said this already but damn, it sure feels like a long time since I updated. Anyway, I noticed that the last chapter got thirty or so hits and nobody reviewed! This really pisses me off, so could you please review the damn story!**

**Killa Pat**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Sloth, what are you doing here?", Lust asked her.

"I came here to warn you", Sloth said to her.

"Warn her of what?", said Scar, who had come outside.

"Warn you of what's coming for you", Sloth replied.

Scar noticed that Ed was staring in shock and surprise at Sloth. _"What's wrong with him?", _Scar thought to himself. And then it hit him. Inside their house he had seen a picture of the Elrics with their mother, the woman who had come out of the water. _"Another homunculus", _Scar thought to himself.

"You can't be… you're dead!", Ed said suddenly.

Sloth turned her emotionless gaze to Ed. "You're right, Trisha Elric is dead. But I'm not her".

Lust stood up and picked up her boots and gloves.

"Why should I trust you?", Lust said to her extending her claws.

"Because I know Dante won't make me human", Sloth answered.

There was sincerity in her voice and Lust retracted her claws. Lust had always thought of Sloth has a friend. After all they were the only two female homunculi, that is if you excluded Envy.

"Let's go inside".

Has the walked towards the house Scar couldn't help but wonder what role Sloth had played in Ed's life. Scar wrapped his arm around Lust's bare shoulders and pulled her to him. Once they were inside Scar pulled Lust aside.

"What's the matter?", Lust asked him.

"I'm worried about you", Scar said to her, "I don't want to lose you again".

"You'll never lose me", Lust said to him has he pulled her into a kiss.

The kiss lasted for hours until Scar ran out of breath and they pulled apart. Lust kissed Scar lightly on the lips.

"I'll be fine, I promise", Lust said to him.

--- --- ---

It was pitch dark outside when Envy arrived in Rizembol. He was in a very, very bad mood. He had had to drag Gluttony the entire way. The homunculus that had been Gluttony was now nothing more than a mindless beast. He had a chain around his neck which Envy held in his hand. The skull of the man who had been Gluttony was also attached to the chain has well, immobilizing him.

"I could've been out torturing some human. But no, I had to be dragging your fatass here", Envy muttered to himself.

In the distance he could see a house on top of a hill. His instincts told him that was where they were.

--- --- ---

Lust may have seemed calm on the outside to anybody who was looking but in reality, she was furious. She had just found out that she had been used her entire life. _"Dante was never going to make me human at all. She just wanted to live forever", _Lust thought angrily. Lust stood outside, her fist clenched tightly. Nobody dared to bother her, not even Scar or Sloth.

"You've been out here for along time", Scar said from behind her.

"So I have, it's no big deal", Lust said coldly.

Scar took a step forward. "You know it doesn't matter to me if your human or not, I still love you".

"Well I can't love you, I'm just a soulless puppet", Lust snapped at him.

Even though Scar was hurt by this last comment that didn't stop him. He put a hand on her shoulder. Lust shivered slightly at his touch but didn't turn around.

"But you do love me", Scar said to her.

"Yes", Lust said turning to face him, "I do".

Scar tilted her chin upward and stepped closer to her, "Then how can you be a soulless puppet?"

Scar kissed her, and Lust just let it all out. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks and heard herself sob has she kissed him. When they pulled apart Lust buried her face into Scar's chest and cried into his chest. Scar held Lust has she cried, she cried until she had no tears left to cry.

"Lust, will you", Scar hesitated before continuing, "will you marry me?"

"You mean if the military ever stops looking for us and if I become human?", she asked, her tone wavering.

"No, regardless. Whether your human or not doesn't matter to me Selena. Even though I won't live as long as you will, I want to spend the rest of my life with you", Scar said taking her hands in his.

Lust felt has if she could cry again. Not because she was sad but because she was happy. Under different circumstances Lust would've made him sweat a little before accepting but…

"Yes. Yes I will marry you", Lust replied to him.

"Selena", Scar said slowly bring his face close to hers, "you've just made me the happiest man in the world".

"Not nearly as happy has me", Lust replied has their lips met.

"How touching", a voice said.

The two broke apart and turned to see Envy, standing next to a chained Gluttony.

"Envy", Lust said her voice losing all emotion, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know why I'm here", Envy said to them, "Lust, you really shouldn't of run away".

"Why so I can help Dante live forever?", Lust snapped at him.

"So you finally figured it out?", Envy said smirking at them.

By that time Ed and Al were outside. Ed had his arm transmuted into a blade and was ready to fight but one look from Scar told him not to. Scar noticed that Lust had started sweating.

"Yeah I figured it out", Lust said to him, "and you can tell Dante that she can hunt for me all she wants, she'll never find me".

"funny, I think I just did", Envy said sarcastically.

Lust was beginning to find that it was getting harder to breath, and move. _"What's the matter with me?", _she thought to herself.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I'd like to get this over with", Envy said.

With lightning speed, Envy produced a skull and threw it at Lusts feet. Lust gasped when she realized what it was.

"I think my fat friend here looks pretty hungry, don't you?", Envy said has he removed the skull from Gluttonys chains.

Immediately Gluttony charged at Lust who was powerless to move out of the way. At the last minute Scar pushed Lust out of the way and Gluttonys attack missed. Gluttony gobbled up Lusts skull and looked around for more food to eat. Drool flowed from his mouth like a waterfall, _"Gluttony, what did Dante do to you?", _Lust thought to herself.

Gluttony lunged at Lust and Scar. Lust extended her claws and stabbed Gluttony through both of his shoulders stopping him in midair. That didn't stop him though, Gluttony bit off both of Lust claws and continued his assault. Lust extended all ten of her claws and stabbed Gluttony again. Gluttony simply started eating away at Lusts claws. Lust withdrew them quickly as Ed stabbed through Gluttonys heart. Gluttony spun around and sank his teeth into Ed's automail arm and began eating away at it.

"Get off me you fat piece of crap!", Ed yelled at Gluttony.

Scar was already in motion and had his right hand placed on Gluttonys bald head. Red sparks appeared and the force knocked Gluttony to the ground temporarily dazing him. Ed looked at the stump that had been his right arm and then at Scar.

"Thanks, I owe you one", Ed said to him.

Before Scar could reply he felt Envys foot slam into his jaw and knock him to the ground. Envy turned his left arm into a replica of Ed's sword and was about to stab Scar when Ed did the only thing he could do: With his remaining hand, Ed grabbed a lock of Envy's hair, and yanked has hard has he could.

This gave Scar enough to time to get up and punch the shape shifter square in the face. Meanwhile, Lust was having her own problems. Gluttony had focused his attention on her.

"Gluttony its me, Lust", Lust said to the beast.

Unfortunately for Lust, all attachments Gluttony once had were lost, and Lust was just another entrée. Gluttony lunged at Lust and sank his teeth into her shoulder. Lust screamed in pain. _"Wait a minute, pain?", _she thought to herself. The bite had been excruciatingly painful, but only for a few seconds, long enough for Lust to know she'd been injured. Lust stabbed Gluttony through the forehead causing him to fall off her, though he took a chunk of her shoulder with him.

"Gluttony don't you remember me?", Lust said to him.

For a moment it appeared that Gluttony did recognize her. Lust took a step towards him and knelt down in front of him.

"What did Dante do to you?"

Gluttonys reply was to tackle Lust to the ground and bite anything that he could get a hold of. In the corner of her eye Lust saw something lying on the ground, a skull. Lust reached out and grabbed it.

"Eat this!", Lust yelled has she shoved the skull into Gluttonys open mouth paralyzing him.

Lust extended her index finger into a claw, and stabbed Gluttony through the head, ending his pitiful existence.

--- --- ---

Scar was taking on Envy all by himself. And it wasn't easy. Their fight had taken them into the woods away from the village. Scar blocked another one of Envys attacks with his left hand and put his free hand on the homunculi's face. Envy simply laughed and turned both of his arms into replicas of Ed's swords.

"You can't beat me you pathetic human", Envy spat at him has he attempted to stab Scar.

Scar sidestepped to the left and barely had time to duck has another of the blades swung to decapitate him.

"I'm pathetic? Then what does that make you?", Scar said back to Envy.

Enraged, Envy turned into Lust just as Scar was about to attack him. Scar stopped his fist just inches from Lusts face.

"You wouldn't hurt me, would you?", Envy said imitating Lusts voice.

Scar lowered his hands but his mind screamed at him to do something. _"This is not Lust! It's just a copy", _he tried to tell himself.

"No, I wouldn't hurt Lust", Scar replied, "you on the other hand, are a different story!"

Scar raised his right hand only to have his wrist grabbed by Envy. With his free hand, Envy pointed his index finger at Scar and stabbed him through the shoulder pinning him to a tree. Envy turned back into his genderless self and his gaze went to the locket around Scars neck.

"How precious", Envy said yanking the locket off of Scar, "a symbol of love".

"That's something that you wouldn't know anything about", Scar spat at him.

"I'd love to carry on this conversation", Envy said turning his arm into a blade, "but I think killing you will be more fun".

"Then get it over with", Scar replied.

**

* * *

Killa Pat: Sorry about the long update. I would've posted this chapter sooner but I had to take my computer to the shop to get fixed. Anyway, please review and I'll go write more chapters.**

**Killa Pat**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Lust ran into the woods where Ed said Envy and Scar had gone, Ed was trailing behind her. Lust didn't bother with the river, she just jumped over it. She ran into the woods has fast has she could. Lust couldn't help shake the feeling of dread that was rising in her. And then she saw him, lying in the ground in front of a tree, in a pool of blood.

"Please no", Lust said running over to him.

Lust got down on her knees and held his body in her arms. She felt tears start to roll down her cheeks and she wept over his body. That was how Ed and Sloth found her.

"Is he…", Ed started.

"Yes", Lust replied through her tears. "He's dead".

"I'm sorry", he said quietly.

Lust eyes went to something on the ground, it was the locket. Lust picked it up and held it to her chest. The man she loved was dead. _"Why did he have to die?", _Lust thought to herself.

"Lust, it's getting dark, we should go inside", Ed said.

Lust reluctantly stood up with the locket in her hands. Lust put it around her neck and turned to Ed.

"Do you still have my skull?", she asked him.

Ed hesitated before answering, "yes".

"Ed, I'm going to go to Dante, and when I get back, I want you to kill me", Lust said to him.

"You're going after her aren't you?"

"Yes. Dante's taken away the only reason I have to live. I'm going to make her worst fear come true, I'm going to kill her".

--- --- ---

When Lust finally made it out of the forest she stopped and turned around.

"You can come out now Sloth", she said.

Sloth came through the trees, just has Lust suspected.

"Why did you follow me?", Lust asked her.

"Don't do this Lust. Don't throw your life away", Sloth said to her.

"What life? We're homunculus Sloth, we don't have lives to throw away".

"Now you're talking like Dante", Sloth said. "I don't know what it was, but something about Scar changed you. You're more human now than you were before".

"What are you talking about? We're just imitations of life, nothing more", Lust said turning to walk away.

"Lust wait", Sloth said. "Killing Dante's not going to accomplish anything".

"Did killing all those people we killed for Dante accomplish anything? This is no different", Lust replied coldly.

"What would Scar think if he saw you now?"

Lust stopped in her tracks. Her hand automatically went to the locket around her neck.

"Before I came after you I talked with Ed. He still won't accept me has his mother, but it's a start in the right direction. Scar accepted you has a human being, and you came to love him. Don't throw all of that away, and make everything you and Scar went through in vein".

Lust turned around to face Sloth.

"You're right", Lust said to her, "I shouldn't do this. But it feels like the right thing".

Sloth smiled and nodded her head in understanding. "You really did love him didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. We were going to get married", Lust continued.

"You would've made a lovely couple", Sloth said.

"Goodbye Sloth", Lust said to her friend.

"No, not goodbye. It's see you soon", Sloth replied.

Lust half smiled and turned to walk away.

--- --- ---

Back in Rizembol, Ed and Al were debating what to do with Scars body. In the end, they decided to turn it over to the State Military has evidence of Scars death.

"But if we do that they'll know that he was in Rizembol at some point", Al said.

"We'll just say that he came here to kill me and I killed him instead", Ed replied to him.

They had put Scar's body in the basement for now. Ed didn't want to think about that now, it made him think of Lust, and her request to kill her. Any other day he would've done it without a second thought, but now…Ed shook the thought out of his head and picked up the phone. Has he started to dial the number for Roy's office another thought entered his head: What if Lust was playing him? No, those tears were too real to have been faked. _"Then why do I feel has if something bad is going to happen?", _Ed thought to himself.

"Hello?", Rizas voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Riza, it's Ed. I need to speak to Mustang", Ed said into the phone.

"Hold on just a minute", came the reply.

Ed waited a few seconds until Mustangs voice answered the phone. "What do you want shorty?".

"For once I'm going to ignore that", Ed said into the phone. "Look, um, what if I told you that Scar came here trying to kill me, and he died instead?".

There was a pause on the other side.

"Are you saying that Scar is dead?", Roy asked him.

"Well, unless he can survive a couple of stab wounds through the heart, then yes", Ed said.

"Ed, come back to Central. No, better yet, stay there, I'll be on the next train to Rizembol", Mustang said.

Then the phone hung up. Ed hung up the phone and turned to Al.

"We're going to have company", Ed said walking towards the door that led to the basement.

Ed opened the door and walked down the stairs, Al followed. Ed stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the bottom of the stairs. Scar's body was nowhere to be seen.

"Ed are you sure he was dead?", Al asked his brother.

"Yes. Unless…", Ed's voice trailed off. He had completely forgotten about one person: Envy.

--- --- ---

Lust had finally made it to her destination: Dante's mansion. The only people there were Wrath, and Dante. Lust didn't care about Wrath, she was here for Dante. Lust barged in through the front door making a lot of noise has she did it, but she didn't care.

Lust walked through the halls to where she knew Dante would be: her Library. Has Lust approached the library she extended her claws. When she came to the door that led to the library Lust hesitated before opening it. _"Do I really want to do this?", _Lust thought to herself. Lust shook the thought out of her head and kicked the door in.

"Lust, how kind of you to come and see me", Dante's voice said.

"You know why I'm here Dante", Lust spat, "come out of wherever it is you're hiding".

"Oh yes, Scar. The man of your dreams wasn't he?", Dante's voice said.

"And Hohenheim was yours. Now I know why he left you", Lust said.

"Honestly Lust, you and I both know that homunculi have no feelings", Dante's voice said.

"That's what you think", Lust replied.

Lust raised her hand and extended her index finger into a claw. Right next to Dante's throat. Dante slowly turned around.

"Lust, you foolish girl", Dante said to her, "biting the hand that feeds you".

"I don't need you", Lust said to her, "I never did".

"But don't you want to become human?", Dante asked.

Lust moved her claw closer to Dante's throat.

"Don't give me that. You never were going to make us human you selfish bitch".

"Selfish? Is wanting to live forever selfish?".

"It is when you manipulate others to do it", Lust snapped at her taking a step towards Dante.

Dante took a step towards Lust.

"You've caused a lot of problems for me with your little romance", Dante said to her.

"My 'little romance', is none of your business", Lust said to her. "You could've just left us alone, and let us live our lives together".

Lust felt her eyes start to water at memories of Scar. Dante noticed this and took advantage of this.

"You miss him don't you?", Dante said to her, "good. Because you'll be joining him soon!".

Dante clapped her hands together and transmuted her arm into a sword just like Ed's.

"I have your lover to thank for this arm", Dante said to her has she stabbed Lust through the heart.

Lust reacted by punching Dante in the face and then slicing off a piece of Dante's dress revealing the quickly decaying flesh. Lust attempted to slice off Dante's arm but she blocked it with her automail. With her other hand Lust stabbed Dante's shoulder. Dante screamed in pain and Lust stabbed both of Dante's legs.

"You took away the only reason I had to live. Now I'm going to make your worst fear come true", Lust said coldly.

Dante raised her automail arm just has Lust stabbed Dante in the stomach.

"Dante", Lust said kneeling down in front of her, "you'd think that after 400 years you'd learn one thing".

"Oh yeah?", Dante said, blood running from her mouth, "what's that?".

"Everybody dies sometime".

Lust put one of her claws at Dante's throat. Her face was cold and emotionless has she just about jabbed her claw into Dante's throat…

"Wait!", Dante yelled, "he's alive. Scar's alive!"

**

* * *

Killa Pat: First off I'd like to say something to Emily W, who's been very encouraging. I encourage you to get your own account, and write your own ScarxLust fic. **

**To everybody else whose been reading and actually REVIEWING this story, thank you all for reading. Now press the damn submit review button. Peace out.**

**Killa Pat**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"What did you just say?", Lust said to Dante.

"The Ishbalan, Scar, he's alive", Dante said to her.

"No he's not. I saw his dead body", Lust said to her.

"That was Envy. The real Scar's at Lab 5, I told Pride to have his soul bound to a suit of armor", Dante said.

Lust's eyes narrowed.

"Are you telling the truth?", she said coldly.

The fear of death in Dante's eyes told Lust all she needed to know: Scar was indeed still alive.

"You better be telling the truth", Lust said to her has she left the library.

"Would I lie to you?", Dante said sarcastically.

That was the wrong thing to say. Lust stabbed Dante in the stomach, and left her to die. _"He's alive", _Lust thought to herself, _"Scar's alive"._

The first thing Lust did when she got to Dublith was get on the first train to Central. _"I have to hurry", _Lust thought to herself, _"if Dante was telling the truth then that means that I don't have much time". _

Lust clutched her locket, the train was almost to Central. Has the train pulled into the station, Lust caught sight of a familiar face in the crowd. _"I know him", _Lust thought to herself, _"it's the Flame Alchemist"._ Once off the train, Lust made her way over to him. He was with his entourage as usual. _"I need to get him away from them before he gets on the train", _Lust thought to herself.

Lust approached Mustang from behind and tapped him on the shoulder. Mustang turned around and his eyes widened when he saw who she was.

"I'm not going to hurt you", Lust said quickly, "I'm here to help you".

Lust noticed that Mustangs subordinate's were beginning to notice her, Lust turned away.

"Just act normal", she said to him.

"Hey Mustang, having girl problems again?", Havoc called jokingly.

"More problems with women you'll ever have", Mustang replied has he followed Lust.

Lust led Mustang to a more secluded part of the train station where there were fewer people. Once Lust was sure nobody was listening she turned to Mustang.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming out into the opening, considering all the wanted posters", Mustang said to her.

"I'll take my chances", Lust replied to him, "I need your help Mustang".

"Why me?", he asked her, "couldn't you benefit more by killing me?".

Lust took a step towards him, "what if you could end all the corruption in the military? Would you?"

Mustang hesitated before answering, "What do you know?"

Lust smiled to herself but the smile quickly vanished.

"I need you to take me to the 5th Laboratory", Lust said to him.

"Why?", Mustang asked her.

"Because if you don't, the man I love will have his soul sealed to a suit of armor while the man you call 'Fuhrer', continues to corrupt the military", Lust snapped at him.

Mustang was taken aback by the sudden outburst and took a step back. His hands were in his pockets, no doubt that he was ready to snap his fingers if he needed to.

"Listen, just take me to Lab 5, that's all I ask of you", Lust said. There was desperation in her voice. "Please. Do this one thing for me, and I'll tell you everything I know".

--- --- ---

Scar had no idea where he was, or how long he'd been there. All he knew, was that it was dark, and his shoulder hurt like hell. His head felt like he was spinning, and his vision was slightly blurred.

"Where am I?", he asked, not expecting an answer.

"So this is the infamous 'state alchemist killer'", a voice said from behind him.

Scar turned around to see a man in a military uniform with an eyepatch covering one of his eyes. _"King Bradley", _Scar thought to himself.

"And to answer your question, welcome back to the 5th Laboratory".

Scar tried to stand, but found that he couldn't. Then he noticed the chains on his wrist.

"Don't bother. You've been drugged enough to keep you from doing anything harmful to me", the Fuhrer said.

"What's the point in trying, you're a homunculus aren't you?", Scar said to him.

"I see Lust informed you well", Pride said removing his eye patch and revealing his ouroboros.

"What do you want with me?", Scar asked him.

"Even you should know the answer to that. You simply know too much. I myself would've just killed you but my master had other ideas".

Pride walked over to something that was covered by a tarp. Pride removed the tarp revealing a suit of armor. Scar's eyes widened when he realized what he meant.

"Seeing has I can't do alchemy I'll have my friend here do it for me", Pride said stepping aside.

A man, or at least something that had been a man at one time entered the room. It's head was upside down, and it's glass somehow managed to stay on its face. The rest of its body was that of some sort of beast. It was then that Scar realized what he was sitting on: A transmutation circle.

"I see know that it wasn't the state alchemists I should've been after", Scar said has Tucker walked over to the circle. "It should've been people like you".

Has Tucker bent down to put his hands on the transmutation circle Scar shut his eyes. _"My only regret, is that I never got to see my Selena again", _Scar thought to himself. Suddenly an explosion was heard and Scars eyes flew open.

--- --- ---

Lust and Roy had finally made it to Lab 5. The entrance was locked and had been sealed shut using alchemy. Roy pulled on one of his gloves and snapped his fingers. A jet of fire shot towards the door and it exploded. Mustang and Lust stepped through the hole it had left.

"Remind me again why I'm helping you?", Mustang said to her.

"Because you want to end the corruption in the military", Lust said back to him.

It was at that moment that Lust heard a growl behind her. Lust slowly turned around to see a chimera. It looked like a combination of a wolf and a snake. Lust extended her claws just has the chimera lunged at her. Lust stabbed the chimera in five different places killing it instantly.

Roy was in a similar predicament with one minor difference: There were five wolf/snake chimeras in a semicircle in front of him. Mustang snapped his fingers and incinerated two of them. The other three all attacked him. All Mustang could do to avoid being ripped to shreds was move out of the way. One of the three chimeras wound up getting decapitated by one of Lusts claws. Mustang burned the other two to a crisp.

After exploring inside Lust and Roy quickly found the only hallway that looked has if it had been used since Lab 5 had been shut down. Lust and Scar walked down the hallway which led to a stairway. Lust and Roy made their way down the stairway. At the bottom of the stairs was a heavy metal door that was locked shut.

"Stand back", Mustang said.

Mustang snapped his fingers and shot a jet of fire at the door. It took the time but the door flew off with a loud bang. Lust and Roy walked through the doorway and bullets whizzed past Lusts head. Lust turned to see two soldiers with machine guns aimed at her and Roy. Lust extended two of her claws and impaled them.

Three more soldiers entered the room and aimed their guns at Roy and Lust. Roy was the first to act and before anyone could do anything had snapped his fingers. Two of the soldiers were smart enough to jump out of the way but the third wasn't so lucky. The other two opened fire and Lust cut off one of the soldiers arms. The last soldier threw a grenade before ducking behind a door.

The grenade exploded and caused the ceiling to collapse. Lust ran through the door not looking back to see if Mustang made it out alive or not. The door that Lust had gone through led into a big room with a large transmutation circle on the floor. And on that circle, was Scar. Lust ran to Scar and knelt down beside him.

"Lust what're you—"

Before Scar could finish Lust pressed her lips against his. Something she had wanted to do for a long time. Scar wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss.

"I missed you so much", Lust said to him when they broke the kiss.

"Same here", Scar replied, "look out!".

Scar grabbed Lust and pushed her to the floor shielding her body with his just has one of Prides swords swung above their heads.

"Lust, I didn't expect to see you here", Pride said to her.

Lust stood and extended her claws. "I won't let you hurt him".

"Don't you care about finding the philosophers stone and becoming human?", Pride said to her.

"Not anymore. I have all I want and all I need right there", Lust said motioning to Scar. "And I won't let you take him from me".

Lust lunged at Pride who easily blocked her attack with his sword. Pride then cut off both of Lusts hands before knocking her to the ground.

"That was foolish of you Lust. You know I have the ultimate eye", Pride said to her.

Lust stood up has her arms re-grew and extended her claws. This time Pride attacked her and Lust barely had time to block the attack. What Lust failed to notice, was Shou Tucker moving towards the transmutation circle. All Scar could do was cry out for help. Lust saw the chimera about to place his hands on the circle and shot out one of her claws into Tucker's chest ending his pathetic life. But this move also gave Pride time to sneak up behind Lust and stab her in the back.

"Damn chains", Scar muttered to himself. He wanted to help Lust, but he couldn't.

With his right hand, Scar tried to grab one of the chains that held him. _"I have to help her", _Scar thought to himself. Scars hand wrapped around one of the chains and red sparks appeared has he blew the chains apart setting himself free. Scar stood and ran to help Lust. Just has Pride was about to launch another attack on Lust Scar grabbed the back of his head and red sparks appeared. The attack left Pride dazed and Lust grabbed Scars hand.

"Come on, let's get out of here", Lust said.

Lust led Scar out of Lab 5. Mustang must've called for backup because they could hear sirens coming closer. Lust jumped onto a rooftop and took Scar with her. Scar put his hands on her hips and pulled him closer to him.

"Thank you", Scar said to her, "for coming back for me".

"I promised I'd never leave you didn't I?", Lust said to him smiling.

"You know, my proposal to you still stands", Scar said.

"And so does my answer", Lust replied.

"I've wanted this for so long", Scar said bringing his face closer to hers.

"Matthias, why want what you already have?", Lust said just before their lips met.

For the first time in her existence, Lust felt free. Free of Dante, free of her desire of the philosopher's stone, free of everything. Lust felt a wave of emotions suddenly, has well has the sudden need for air. Lust broke the kiss and looked down to see her ouroboros glowing. Scar watched in amazement has Lusts ouroboros glowed red and then stopped suddenly.

"Lust are you alright?", Scar asked her.

"I'm fine, I think…", Lust collapsed and Scar caught her before she could hit the ground.

Scar gently laid Lust on the ground and knelt down next to her. Her eyes were closed but she was breathing. _"Wait a minute", _Scar thought to himself, _"she never breathes". _It was then that Scar noticed that her ourobors was gone. Lusts eyes fluttered open.

"Matthias…", she said.

"Lust are you alright?", Scar asked her.

"I'm fine", Lust said sitting up, "I feel…different".

"Do you remember anything that happened?", Scar asked her.

"Why are you asking me these questions? And yes, I remember everything. We just ran away from Pride and—",

Scar put a hand up to stop her. "I'm just worried that's all".

It was then that Lust realized why.

"My ouroboros is gone", Lust said looking down at her chest, "I'm human now aren't I?"

"See. You never needed a philosopher's stone to become human. All it took was someone to love you", Scar said to her.

Lust stood up. Scar smiled and put his arms around her waist.

"What do you say we go get a room somewhere?", Scar said smiling.

"I think I'd like that", Lust said back to him.

Scar kissed her lightly on the lips and smiled at his fiancée.

"What're you so happy about?", she asked him.

"For one, everybody believes me to be dead. And I have a beautiful woman to look forward to getting married to", Scar replied.

"What am I going to do with you?", Lust said to him.

"Make love to me", Scar answered.

Lust chuckled and brought her face closer to his, "It feels good to be human".

That was the last thing she said before their lips met in a kiss that literally took their breath away…

**

* * *

Killa Pat: This is NOT, I repeat not, the last chapter. I'm either going to write another chapter and then an epilogue, or just write an epilogue period.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V See the magic button? Press the magic button and send me some reviews. **

**Killa Pat**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Scar and Lust walked arm in arm through the streets of Central until they came to a hotel.

"Here looks good", Lust said to Scar taking his hand and leading him into the hotel.

"You're eager tonight aren't you?", Scar said to her.

"Maybe", Lust replied smiling.

They checked into the hotel and got a room. Scar shut and locked the door and turned back to Lust who was sitting on the bed with her boots off.

"You're beautiful", Scar said to her sitting down next to her on the bed.

"We've been over this already, we know I'm the most stunning woman you ever met", Lust said putting her hands on his shoulders has he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Scar smiled and kissed her. Lust laid back on the bed and pulled Scar on top of her not braking the kiss.

"I was so scared that I'd lost you", Lust said to him.

"So was I", Scar said to her.

"I couldn't live without you", Lust continued, "I'd just have to kill myself".

"Don't say things like that", Scar said to her. "Selena, you've been given a second chance, don't waste it".

(A/N: From here on, I'm going to refer to them by their real names. So Lust is Selena, and Scar is Matthias)

Before Selena could say another word, Matthias planted his lips on hers. Matthias kissed her has he ran his hands up her legs and under her dress. Matthias kisses left her lips and trailed down her neck to her collarbone, making Selena moan. Matthias then kissed where her ouroboros had once been, making her moan loudly.

Selena sat up so it would be easier for her to take her dress off and removed the garment. Selena slid her gloved hands under Matthias's shirt and he lifted his arms has she pulled the shirt over his head. Selena took off her gloves, leaving her completely naked. Matthias laid Selena back down on the bed and kissed one of her breasts. Matthias took one of her nipples and began to suck has he massaged her other breast, occasionally pinching the nipple. Lust put her hands on the back of Matthias's head and held him to her breast, Matthias sucked harder.

Selena moaned loudly at his actions and couldn't wait any longer. She pushed Matthias off her and rolled on top of him. Before Matthias could say anything Selena pressed her lips firmly against his. Their tongues wrestled for control making Selena moan into his mouth.

Matthias's pants were becoming too small all of the sudden. Selena broke the kiss and unzipped Matthias's pants. Selena removed his pants and boxers and took his manhood into her mouth.

Matthias leaned his head back in pleasure has Selena sucked on his cock. He put his hand on her head and stroked her hair. He heard himself moan at the sensations Selena was causing him to feel. Just has he was about to climax, Selena stopped what she was doing. Matthias moaned and Selena smiled.

"Why do you torture me?", Matthias said to her jokingly.

"Because I love you", she said kissing him.

Has she did this Matthias rolled them over so that he was on top. Before Selena could say anything had planted his lips on hers. Has he was doing this he slipped a finger into Selenas wet pussy. Selena moaned in surprise and broke the kiss. Matthias pushed another finger into her and started to move them in and out of her. Selena arched her back in pleasure and moaned loudly. She'd never felt something so euphoric in her life, and this was something new for her.

Selena was sure her moans could be heard throughout the entire floor but didn't care.

"M-more", Selena moaned tilting her head back has Matthias continued to finger her.

Matthias inserted a third finger into Selena and it was a matter of seconds before she came. Matthias waited for her to catch her breath.

"Are you ready?", he asked her.

Selena nodded her head, "yes".

Matthias positioned himself above her and pushed into her. Selena moaned softly has he did this and wrapped her legs around his waist. When he was all the way inside her he kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered, "I love you".

Matthias started to thrust in and out of her. Slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed. Selena had never felt better. All she could here was the sound of her moans has Matthias thrust into her. Selena tilted her head back and Matthias kissed her neck making her moan even louder.

"More…faster", Selena moaned.

Matthias obliged her increasing the speed of his thrusts. By now Lust was nearing her climax and her walls tightened around Matthias. With one final thrust Matthias's seed exploded into Selena and they came at the same time. Selena screamed Matthias's name and he collapsed on top of her exhausted.

For a few minutes they staid like that, neither of them wanting to move from their position. Matthias pulled out of Selena and rolled over next to her. Selena buried her face in Mathias's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Eventually the drifted off to sleep…

**

* * *

Killa Pat: Thanks for all the reviews. The next post on this story, is definitely going to be the epilogue. I didn't really intend for this chapter to be in the fic, but I wrote it anyway.**

**Emily, what is your pen name? I'd like to read some of your fics if you ever write any.**

**Killa Pat**


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue**

I stood on the balcony of our two-story home. It had been a year since everything had happened. Mustang had killed Pride, and Ed had disappeared somewhere.

We had gotten married, Matthias and I, and were expecting our first child sometime soon. I smiled when I felt my husbands strong arms wrap around me from behind and rub her expanding belly.

"How's my son doing?", he said to me nibbling on my ear.

I turned around to face him. "Do you know the last time a boy was born in my family?", I asked him.

"No", he replied.

"Neither do I".

Matthias smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back and we kissed for until we ran out of breath.

"Am I interrupting anything?", a voice said.

We both turned to see Natasha smiling at us.

"Not at all", Matthias said to her.

"And to answer your question, the last time a boy was born in our family was over seventy years ago", Natasha said to Matthias.

"So your stuck with us girls", I said to him.

"I can dream can't I?", Matthias said wrapping his arm around me.

I chuckled and kissed him lightly on the lips. In the corner of my eye I saw Natasha smiling happily at us.

"You look so happy together", she said to me. "I'm so jealous".

"Well when are you going to get married?", I asked her.

Natasha blushed and tried to ignore the comment, I chuckled. Natasha was still young, and had plenty of time to get a husband.

"How are you feeling?", Natasha asked me.

"I'm feeling just fine", I replied rubbing my belly, "she's due any day now".

"_She_?", Matthias said to me eyeing me suspiciously.

"Call it mothers intuition", I said to him and I couldn't help the mischievous grin that formed on my face.

--- --- ---

Matthias paced around outside Selena's bedroom. She had gone into labor hours ago and had only been attended by Natasha. Finally, Natasha came out of the room with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations Matthias", she said to him, "you now have a beautiful little girl".

Natasha left Matthias to be alone with Selena and his new daughter. Matthias nervously opened the door to Selena's room. Selena was lying in bed with a small bundle in her arms. Matthias walked over to Selena's side and looked at his daughter.

"How are you feeling?", he asked her.

"Tired", Selena said smiling up at him, "say hello to your daughter".

Selena handed the bundle in her arms to Matthias who took it carefully. Underneath the blankets was a baby girl. Even though she had just been born Matthias could tell she would have many of Selena's features when she was older.

"She has your face", Matthias said to her.

"But she has your eyes", Selena said to him.

"What're we going to call her?", Matthias asked her.

"Actually", Selena said, "I wanted you to name her".

Matthias looked back at his newborn daughter and thought for a few moments. His daughter was beautiful, just like her mother was. And then, a name came to him.

"Jessica", he said, "Jessica will be her name".

--- --- ---

"Mommy", two year old Jessica said to me has she held her arms up.

"That's right", I said has I picked up my daughter.

Jessica smiled and hugged me. She looked so much like me that sometimes I thought that I was looking at myself when I saw her. I walked back towards the house to fix dinner. Once inside the house I was greeted by Natasha.

"Tasha", Jessica said reaching her arms towards her aunt.

"Did you have a nice time with your mommy?", Natasha said to the little girl.

"Yeah", Jessica replied.

I smiled at the two and went into the kitchen to fix dinner, only to find Matthias was already doing it.

"Matthias what are you doing?", I asked him.

"I wanted to do something nice for you", he said putting his hands on my waist, "besides, you're due any day now".

He did have a point. I was nine months pregnant with our second child whom Matthias insisted was a boy.

"Thank you", I said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"So, how's my son doing?", he asked grinning.

I laughed. "Remember what happened last time you said that?".

"Yes, but this time I _know _it's a boy", Matthias said smiling.

"Are you sure?", I asked him grinning.

"Positive".

--- --- ---

Half an hour later, I went into labor, and it was a girl who we named Annie. While Jessica bared a sharp resemblance to me, Annie looked more like her aunt Natasha, and was a daddy's girl.

"You spoil her so much", I said to Matthias has I put Annie down for a nap.

"I'm her father, what am I supposed to do?", he said wrapping his arms around me.

"Say no".

"But it's so hard to do", he said letting his hands massage my breasts and causing me to moan.

"Not in front of the baby", I said has I moaned.

"Then let's go into our room", he said nibbling on my earlobe.

Matthias picked me up bridal style and carried me into our bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and kissed me.

"Maybe our daughters will get lonely soon", Matthias whispered in my ear before kissing my neck.

"I seem to remember giving birth to Annie not too long ago", I said to him, "and I also seem to remember doing all the work".

"I helped to", Matthias said kissing my neck, "at least in the conception".

Matthias and I made love that night. We fell asleep naked in each others arms for the first time since we'd found that I was pregnant with Annie. It was then that I realized how lucky I was to have all this. My husband, my children, my sister, my humanity.

--- --- ---

I stood on a balcony, overlooking the city. It had taken awhile but with the help of the state the city of Ishbal had been rebuilt. I smiled has I watched my daughter, Jessica, playing in the street with other children. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind and i relaxed into Matthias's arms.

"How's my son doing?", he asked me nibbling on my ear and rubbing my expanding belly.

"The first time you said that we had Jessica", I said turning around in his arms.

"Yes, but this time I know it will be a boy", he said smiling at me.

"You said that when he had Annie as well", I said kissing my husband lightly on the lips.

The sound of a baby crying interrupted our moment and we broke apart. I walked into the nursery and picked up our second child, Annie, who had just woken up from a nap and was begging for attention. The two-year olds arms reached for her father who took her into his arms. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?", he asked me.

"Oh, I'm just thinking of how you'll react when the day comes that you realize that she's not daddy's little girl anymore", I said smiling.

"That day will come for you too you know", he said putting Annie back in her bed.

"I know", I said putting my arms around Matthias's neck, "but we have so much time until then".

Our lips met in a kiss that literally took our breath away…

**The End**

**

* * *

Killa Pat: Well this is the end. It was really hard to write this epilogue, I'm going to miss updating this story. No, I'm not writing a sequel to this one. I will however, possibly post another ScarxLust fic if I'm motivated enough by your reviews. **

**I'd like to thank everybody whose reviewed this story. C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Sleepywolf14, and a whole bunch of other people that I'm too lazy to mention. If you liked this fic then please read these other FMA fics that I've writtin.**

**A Roy and Riza Story – Complete with 111 reviews has of now**

**The Pipsqueak and the Mechanic – In progress with 124 reviews**

**War – In progress needs reviews because it's only got 3, so definitely check this story out and leave your reviews on it. **

**And be on the lookout for a new ScarxLust fic by me which should be up in a few days.**

**Killa Pat**


End file.
